


Orbit of Yours

by coldcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, M/M, Slow Burn, bebums e garrafas infinitas, crise de meia idade romântica, e o rádio tocou para sempre, encaixa em slow burn, gente beberrona, gente comilona, gente reclamona, perdi o rumo, sebaek trintões, um shot para cada lágrima do baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcherry/pseuds/coldcherry
Summary: No fim das contas, os dois atraiam um ao outro com a mesma intensidade.Então, apenas deixavam que o tempo traçasse a trajetória imaginária entre eles no seu próprio ritmo. Um período estavam próximos, ferventes, no outro afastados, congelados.Mas dessa vez, queriam colidir, supermassivos. Causar o caos dos outros, mas viver a luz cintilante e infinita à sua maneira.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Orbit of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #6  
> Depois de muitas lágrimas de sangue e bunda dolorida, eu trago essa história. Antes de tudo queria agradecer à pessoa que doou o plot, que me fez sair do estado de inércia nesse mundo de escrita e por finalmente escrever esse ship que amo/sou. 
> 
> Não tá betado pela betinha super paciente, mas em breve, sim!  
> Tem playlist? ["Toque-me, please"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7HewanKnlHiz1jdihqB6oP?si=JARNFTVOTwK7E98N9o5REw)
> 
> Obrigado desde já por ler, e... Paciência. ÇuÇ

Não deveria estar tão abalado, mas estava. Sempre era uma merda. 

Apesar de já ter vivido aquela parte tantas vezes, o fatídico rompimento final ainda machucava. Porque de alguma forma, sabia que o problema em tudo era ele, e se consertar era difícil. 

**“Parabéns, Baekhyun, você é um completo fodido”** , resmungando, o homem se remexeu na banqueta, desconfortável. Após beber o que restava no copo que tinha em mãos, sinalizou para o barman que queria outra dose. 

O passo a passo para chegar ali era o mesmo: quatro fases para o iminente desastre. E elas eram curtas ou médias, dependia da pessoa.

O _interesse_ era o mais fácil. 

As pequenas características ou trejeitos que chamavam a atenção de Baekhyun eram simples. Às vezes era a altura, porque gostava de se sentir envolvido num abraço quente, do corpo pressionando o dele contra a cama. Outras vezes, eram os olhos. Gostava deles pequenos, felinos, brilhantes... Sempre repousados em sua direção. 

E a variação acontecia com bocas delicadas e rosadas, personalidades fortes, atitudes mimadas, cabelos macios, perfumes doces e enjoativos. Até mesmo a pronúncia das palavras era um atrativo.

A _conquista_ era o que mais gostava. 

O envolvimento, a conversa, o contato direto... Havia uma coisa mágica em conhecer pessoas, em desvendar tudo o que se podia, descobrir os mesmos gostos ou a falta deles, ouvir histórias engraçadas e pequenos segredos. De experimentar o sabor do primeiro beijo do outro, o calor e a textura das peles sob as mãos, a intensidade com que todos se entregavam. 

A parte mais difícil era o _relacionamento_. 

Daquele momento em diante, eles realmente se conheciam pra valer. E não adiantava, não importava o tempo que passasse, Baekhyun tinha expectativas que nunca eram supridas. A cumplicidade, os momentos de silêncio cheio de significados, a sensação de estar completo nunca acontecia. 

E não era por falta de tentativas. Ver o esforço de cada um deles, para que as coisas não caíssem por terra, era uma merda. Baekhyun é quem deveria se esforçar, ele sabia muito bem, mas não o fazia. 

O _término_ era aquilo. _O passado, o presente e o futuro._

Os dois saíam para um lugar qualquer que tivesse bebida à disposição, de preferência, porque Byun precisava de uma falsa coragem. Quando seus pares se sentavam à mesa, faziam os pedidos e trocavam olhares por mais de alguns segundos, em completo silêncio, cada um deles já sabia que voltariam para casa sozinhos.

Porque em algum lugar do caminho, as coisas perdiam o brilho inicial. A euforia desaparecia e o incômodo interior retornava. Ainda que demorasse, semanas ou meses, Baekhyun percebia que o amor que buscava não era uma constante luta por falta de sentimentos recíprocos, muito menos necessitava de tanto esforço. Não precisava ser tão cansativo.

E aquilo tinha acontecido com Yifan. Kyungsoo. Seulgi... A lista era tão grande que, às vezes, se perdia entre rostos e nomes. 

Baekhyun sabia que tinha que dar um descanso para a própria sanidade após cada um daqueles relacionamentos. Entretanto, ele já começava a procurar outra vez. Ali, nos reflexos do espelho atrás da prateleira de bebidas. O homem buscava por aqueles detalhes todos, que ele já não sabia mais qual era o significado, nos rostos das pessoas que iam e vinham, completamente alheias ao olhar predatório. 

O _amor_ era uma droga viciante.

Em meio a mais um gole da bebida recém servida e desabotoar os dois primeiros botões da camisa vermelha que usava, Baekhyun avistou uma silhueta muito familiar entre as garrafas coloridas. Um arrepio subiu pelas costas e tomou conta de todo o corpo magro. Como um fantasma do passado, aquele homem fez com que Byun girasse na banqueta, cheio de uma expectativa desconhecida. 

Mas não era _ele._

Não era alto o suficiente, não tinha a postura perfeita, nem o corpo tão proporcional. Muito menos tinha a bunda de dar inveja a qualquer um. Talvez fosse o corte de cabelo e as roupas sociais, ou os ombros largos e fortes, que causaram aquele efeito. Se parecia muito com a última foto que tinha visto do _melhor amigo_.

A imagem ainda estava estampada na memória, fresca e brilhante. Mas quando o homem se virou por alguns segundos, a magia acabou e Baekhyun teve a confirmação. 

Definitivamente, aquele não era o rosto de _Oh Sehun_.

* * *

_A maneira de se aproximar das pessoas era sempre meio apressada e drástica. E sempre foi daquela forma porque Baekhyun não sabia ser sutil quando estava interessado._

_Então, quando o garoto de oito anos adentrou a sala de aula e a professora o apresentou para a turma, os dedos das mãos do pequeno Byun se contorceram de curiosidade. E talvez fosse coisa do destino, que o olhar dos dois se cruzassem quase ao mesmo tempo à certa distância por alguns milésimos de segundo._

_Os cabelos escuros eram lisos e compridos. A franja caía sobre os olhos pequenos e julgadores. Sehun tinha cara de sono e um muxoxo de aborrecimento. Afinal de contas, tinha se mudado para Busan e deixado para trás coisas do qual já estava habituado. Os amigos, a escola, a casinha da árvore no quintal dos fundos, o parquinho da praça central._

_Após a reverência, o novo aluno passou entre as carteiras duplas e sentou-se mais ao fundo, perto das grandes janelas. A mochila retangular com estampa de astronautas e espaçonaves, lotada de chaveiros, esbarrou no cotovelo de Baekhyun durante o trajeto._

_O menino mal teve tempo de sentar na cadeira e ajeitar o caderno sobre a mesa com tranquilidade._

**_“Olá, Oh Sehun! Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun”,_ ** _o pequeno Byun apoiou as mãos no encosto da cadeira e sorriu, fazendo o outro se assustar com a fala repentina._ **_“E esse aqui do meu lado é Kim Jongdae. Você quer jogar figurinhas com a gente durante o recreio? Ah, eu nem perguntei se…”,_ ** _a boca ainda estava entreaberta, disposto a falar mais um monte de coisas, mas a professora não deixou a conversa prosseguir. Eles tinham uma nova lição._

_Durante as horas seguintes, antes de o sinal tocar para o recreio, o garoto tagarela vez ou outra olhava para trás, acenava, sorria gigante ou, simplesmente, ficava encarando Sehun por longos segundos. O novato percebia tudo, mas fingia que não._

_Qual era o problema do tal Baekhyun? Seria sempre daquele jeito quando se mudasse para outro lugar? Conhecer pessoas estranhas como aquele garoto? Tão perdido em pensamentos e concentrado na atividade de pintura, que quase pulou da cadeira quando notou Baekhyun ao lado dele, apontando um lápis de cor amarelo. Ele espiava o desenho e a forma como Sehun colocava a língua para fora da boca sem razão alguma._

**_“Por que é que você pintou as nuvens de azul e deixou o céu branco?”_ ** _, questionou, apontando para o sol alaranjado que Sehun tinha recém colorido._ **_“Sabe, o sol é amarelo”_ ** _, concluiu, parando de girar o lápis no apontador de latinha._

 **_“O desenho é meu”_ ** _, foi a única resposta que Sehun deu. Só queria ficar quieto naquele primeiro dia de aula, mas não conseguia um segundo de paz. Agora tinha um risco marrom que ultrapassava as linhas do tronco da árvore._

_Um pouco irritado, Sehun cruzou os braços sobre o desenho e franziu as sobrancelhas. Um sinal de que não queria dica nenhuma de pintura e muito menos a presença do outro ali. Baekhyun pareceu não entender o recado, estava pensativo sobre a forma engraçada que as palavras saiam da boca do outro. Parecia que elas ficavam presas na língua dele antes de escapulir pelo ar. Só não teve tempo de proferir tal conclusão porque a professora pediu que ele se sentasse._

_Durante o recreio, Sehun conseguiu se perder entre os alunos nos corredores e lanchou tranquilo sob uma das grandes árvores do pátio. Um grande sanduíche de atum com suco de soja. Ele não fazia ideia de que Baekhyun passaria todo aquele tempo, com a lancheira pendurada no ombro, buscando-o por todos os cantos da escola, muito disposto a dividir um chocopie._

_Os dois não imaginavam que dali a algumas semanas, toda aquela hostilidade inicial seria esquecida. E que muitos lanches seriam compartilhados e todas as figurinhas de Baekhyun seriam perdidas pelas mãos habilidosas de Sehun._

* * *

As assombrações de Baekhyun começaram na manhã seguinte. 

A cabeça latejava, o cheiro do álcool ainda estava colado na pele alva, os olhos estavam pesados tanto pelo sono como pela maldita ressaca. O homem acordou com vagas lembranças da noite passada. E contrariando todo o martírio criado entre as várias doses de whisky, não foi pelo semblante decepcionado de Seulgi ou pelas palavras duras que ela despejou antes de recolher a bolsa e partir. Era a maldita silhueta do desconhecido que estava preso nos pensamentos de Byun.

Não era sobre a pessoa em si, mas todas as milhares de recordações que ela representava. Até mesmo um sonho muito recorrente, que o perseguira durante toda a adolescência, tinha retornado para o inconsciente dele naquela madrugada. 

Há quanto tempo ele não fazia uma ligação ou mandava uma mensagem? Baekhyun sequer se lembrava se tinha enviado um mísero ‘Parabéns!’ no dia do aniversário de trinta anos de Sehun naquele ano. E ele não sabia, com exatidão, como as coisas tinham acabado daquela forma. 

No fim das contas, a amizade dos dois tinha esfriado com a distância. 

Sehun não tinha se despedido de um jeito certo. Baekhyun se lembrava muito bem dos dois no aeroporto antes do mais velho partir para a Europa. A forma como se abraçaram bem forte e demorado, o cheiro tão característico do perfume do outro, do _‘Até logo, Hyun’_. A escolha das palavras fez parecer que tudo seria breve, rápido.

Porém, as coisas não aconteceram como Baekhyun imaginou. 

Aquele intercâmbio de três meses, decisivo para a escolha da faculdade de Sehun, se tornaram seis meses. E o semestre se estendeu por muito mais tempo. Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto decidiu ficar por lá.

Essa particularidade do amigo incomodava Baekhyun. Ele era _muito independente_ e nada parecia _prendê-lo_ à um lugar. 

A resposta poderia estar na forma como Sehun fora criado. Antes dele começar os estudos, a família tinha morado em muitas cidades diferentes, por causa da flexibilidade do trabalho dos pais. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, os resquícios desse hábito ainda perduravam nos Oh. Durante as férias escolares e feriados prolongados, Baekhyun cansava de dar com a cara nos portões trancados da casa do mais velho. O garoto apenas deixava um pequeno bilhete na caixa de correio com data de retorno. Não era à toa que Byun tinha uma caixa cheia de souvenirs de presente. 

_Talvez_ não tenha sido a distância... 

As coisas estavam meio estranhas antes mesmo de Sehun partir para Edimburgo. A relação dos dois tinha dado um giro de 180° em meio a uma conversa, na mesinha da loja de conveniência do bairro. Os demais amigos do colégio tinham ido embora e só restara os dois lá, dividindo um pote de ramen e uma garrafa de soda limonada. 

_Vou para a Escócia em julho._

Aquela fora a primeira vez que Sehun tinha informado algum plano antes de colocá-lo em prática. E, de certa forma, Baekhyun tinha perdido um pouco do apetite. Um bolo se formou na garganta, trancando a passagem para qualquer coisa. Era uma mistura de felicidade pelo amigo junto de um egoísmo desconhecido. _Por que é que ele tinha que ir pra tão longe tão de repente?_

Os três meses passaram muito rápido, daquele dia em diante. O tempo queria brincar e cutucar uma ferida que Baekhyun só foi notar quando o avião decolou através das grandes janelas de vidro. 

Sehun nos céus, e ele no inferno.

* * *

_Sehun detestava saber das coisas na última hora._

_A sensação de despreparo e vulnerabilidade era frustrante. E ser amigo de Baekhyun era uma constante desse sentimento._

**_“Eu poderia ter me arrumado melhor”_ ** _, o garoto resmungou, enroscando os dedos entre os cabelos longos, tentando colocar ordem no volume._

_Baekhyun apenas riu, com as mãos quentes nos bolsos da calça jeans folgada. Era engraçado como o mais velho estava preocupado com a aparência quando não precisava fazer esforço algum para ser bonito. Até parecia que ele não era um dos garotos que mais chamava a atenção pelos corredores do colégio._

**_“Se eu tivesse dito que era uma festinha você teria recusado”_ ** _, Byun comentou, chutando uma pedrinha no meio da calçada._ ****

_E_ _ele teria feito aquilo mesmo. Ambos tinham treze anos, e os colegas também, então nada de muito emocionante acontecia nesses encontros. Os garotos apenas ficavam comendo porcarias, jogando no computador, ouvindo música alta e assistindo filmes impróprios._

 **_“‘Tô vestindo meu pijama de bananas no meio da rua”,_ ** _Sehun continuava sibilando, a expressão mais fechada do que o normal. A fala se tornara muito mais arrastada depois que tinha colocado o aparelho nos dentes. Baekhyun ainda achava fofo, e gostava de irritar só para vê-lo se enrolando todinho nas palavras._

_De fato, Sehun não estava ligando muito para a merda da roupa. Um pouco, quem sabe. Mas é que ele tinha encontrado e baixado um jogo muito bom de RPG, e estava mais do que a fim de virar a noite passando as fases. Mas a insistência de Baekhyun somada à vontade dos pais ficarem um dia sem ele pentelhando pela casa, comendo feito um louco e gritando com os fones no ouvido, foi o combo perfeito para quase ser chutado porta afora._

_As luzes dos postes já estavam acesas, apesar de não ser tão tarde. E foi em meio a essa distração que o mais velho percebeu a mudança de cenário. O caminho conhecido até a casa de Jongdae se tornou mais longo, diferente._

**_“Onde é que ‘cê tá me levando, hein?”_ ** _, Sehun questionou, os braços se cruzando automaticamente enquanto os passos ficavam mais lentos. E lá vinha as surpresas de Baekhyun._

_O garoto apenas sorriu, enroscou os dedos gelados no antebraço tenso do mais velho e o puxou com certa força. Em meio a uma chuva de palavrões, Sehun tropeçou nos próprios pés para tentar acompanhar o ritmo de Baekhyun. Os dois correram por alguns metros, dobrando esquinas e cruzando algumas ruas, em meio a risadas frouxas. Não havia motivo algum para a felicidade instantânea. Eles eram apenas garotos sem nenhuma preocupação._

**_“Que lugar é esse?_ ** _”, Sehun questionou o outro, no instante que pararam num endereço desconhecido._

_Com as mãos apoiadas na cintura e o ar faltando nos pulmões, a pose gritava ‘contrariedade’. Os cabelos estavam despenteados pelo exercício e o rosto queimava muito. Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, observando como as bochechas vermelhas do amigo contrastavam com o pescoço alvo, coberto de suor._

**_“É a casa do primo do Jongdae”_ ** _, o mais novo respondeu, quebrando o pequeno transe de segundos atrás. As mãos se perderam nos bolsos da calça, outra vez, trêmulas._ **_“Você sabe? Junmyeon”_ ** _, endireitando as costas, respirou fundo e apertou o botão da campainha._

_Não sabia, não. Mas preferiu fingir que conhecia._

_Sehun ainda estava cansado e o cérebro não conseguia processar com todo aquele calor tomando conta do corpo. Se tinha algo que invejava em Baekhyun era a habilidade dele não derramar uma gota de suor depois daquela meia maratona até ali. As aulas de Hapkido fizeram muito efeito no garoto. Nem parecia que, há dois anos, ele deixava Byun no chinelo durante as aulas de educação física._

_A imagem de um Baekhyun mais pirralho e rechonchudo fez o coração aquecer e um sorriso lhe surgir nos lábios. Ah, ele jamais, com todas as forças, diria que sentia falta de apertar aquelas bochechas tão fartas. Esse era um efeito unânime em todas as pessoas que conheciam o garoto. Talvez se o mais novo não tivesse sido tão insistente, e inconveniente, no primeiro dia de aula, ele teria cedido com mais facilidade apenas por aquele detalhe._

_A linha de pensamentos se quebrou no instante em que um garoto de cabelos muito longos e escuros abriu a porta. Diferente da maioria das casas da rua, a construção às costas dele era muito grande e moderna. E tal distração fez Sehun não perceber a troca de olhares travessos que aconteceu entre o amigo e o anfitrião da tal festinha._

**_“Até que enfim, Baekhyunie”_ ** _, a tom de voz transicionou entre o grave e o agudo, estava naquela maldita fase de puberdade. Não precisava somar um e um para concluir que ele era Junmyeon._ **_“E você é o Sehun”_ ** _, o sorriso dele era maior que os próprios lábios rosados. E isso fazia o primo de Jongdae parecer meio engraçado, mesmo que as roupas escuras e os óculos de grau lhe dessem certo ar de seriedade._

_Dentro da casa do garoto, Sehun não percebeu muito como as coisas desenrolaram tão rapidamente. Mas de uma timidez inicial e estranha, num piscar de olhos eles estavam conversando bobagens e rindo muito, no quintal dos fundos, em meio a pacotes de salgadinhos e garrafas de refrigerante._

_Além do trio de sempre, somado à Junmyeon, haviam mais dois garotos desconhecidos. Minseok e Chanyeol. Todos eram dois anos mais velhos, e já estavam no primeiro ano do colegial. De certa forma, era um pouco nítido pela forma como se portavam e falavam, além da típica imposição de respeito à idade, pareciam que sabiam de muita coisa que ele não tinha ideia._

_E isso deixava Sehun inquieto. Porque ele queria conhecer tudo._

_Assim, como que lendo a mente bagunçada do garoto, a cena à frente dele surgiu como uma resposta àquela sensação. E ele mal podia acreditar. Se não tivesse sorvido o refrigerante sem olhar para o lado, teria se engasgado com toda a certeza do mundo. A boca ficou aberta, uma frase qualquer de exclamação presa na garganta._

_Baekhyun e Minseok._

_Eles estavam se beijando. E não era daquela maneira fofa que acontecia nos dramas que a mãe dele assistia, fielmente, toda noite. Mesmo à distância, Sehun percebia o quão desajeitados eram os lábios, a língua e as mãos de Baekhyun contra o garoto de olhos felinos._

**_“O que…?”_ ** _, sussurrou, com os olhos ainda presos aos dois. A situação toda fez a palma das mãos suarem e o coração acelerar, mal conseguia respirar direito. Era como se ele estivesse correndo outra vez, como há algumas horas, mas sem sair do lugar._

 **_“Ah! Eles estão treinando”_ ** _, Jongdae comentou calmamente, quase colado ao ouvido dele, como se sussurrasse um segredo. No fim das contas, tudo aquilo parecia ser um segredo até aquele momento._

_Os braços de Sehun pesaram sobre as coxas, repentinamente, se sentiu muito fraco. Sem controle algum do corpo, simplesmente, não conseguia tirar os olhos do amigo. Era como se uma outra realidade tivesse começado e ele não pertencesse à ela._

**_“Treinando”_ ** _, a palavra ecoou, agora na própria voz. O ato de piscar, depois de tantos segundos com os olhos estáticos, tornou-os ardentes e úmidos. Uma lágrima pesada escorreu pela bochecha alva, mas Sehun sequer se incomodou em secar._ **_“Mas para o que?”_ ** _, perguntou, dessa vez encarando Jongdae._

_O colega riu, contido, como se a questão fosse engraçada. E não era. Nem um pouco._

**_“Você sabe… Para saber fazer bem com as garotas”_ ** _, e a resposta não fez muito sentido para Sehun. Então, por que não treinavam com elas de uma vez?_ **_“Sei lá, não é mais fácil deixar a inexperiência só entre nós?”_ ** _, Jongdae completou, parecia ter lido os pensamentos do outro._

_Oh não teve tempo de processar aquela informação, porque o toque dos dedos gelados do Kim fez o corpo todo arrepiar. Jongdae limpou a lágrima, e continuou acariciando a pele macia, os olhos muito fixos no semblante inocente de Sehun._

**_“Quer tentar?”_ ** _, a voz soou doce, num sussurro. E por um segundo, o garoto achou que seria beijado naquele instante, antes mesmo de responder que ‘não’._ **_“Argh! Não comigo!”_ ** _, Jongdae tornou a ter aquele brilho divertido no olhar._ **_“Essa é a primeira vez do Chanyeol, sabe...”_ ** _, o jeito que ele falou quase fez tudo parecer como se fosse uma ‘Sociedade Secreta de Beijos entre Garotos’._

_Somente assim, Sehun se deu conta das coisas que aconteciam ao redor. E principalmente, de como Chanyeol, a poucos metros dele, encarava tudo com os olhos grandes e brilhantes ainda maiores. Com certeza, aquela era uma versão exagerada da própria surpresa de minutos atrás. Os dois tinham sido atraídos sem saber de nada._

_A princípio, Sehun culpou a curiosidade. A sensação de provar coisas que nunca tivera oportunidade._

_Essa era a linha de raciocínio quando assentiu para Jongdae, sentindo o rosto queimar e as mãos esfriarem. E permaneceu assim até o garoto alto se aproximar, e sentar-se ao lado dele, igualmente nervoso. Porém, quando os lábios trêmulos de Chanyeol lhe tocaram, teve certeza de que queria aquilo para sempre._

_A euforia sem fim, a cabeça girando como um carrossel, o coração batendo forte como se fosse explodir a qualquer segundo._

_O toque morno das mãos do garoto no pescoço fez Sehun repensar sobre sensações que ele tentava não demonstrar antes. Pensamentos que vinha achando que eram errados. Coisas que ele jogava para debaixo da cama e fingia não existirem. Mas que, naquele momento, sentindo o sabor de refrigerante de laranja na boca alheia, apenas lhe deu a resposta, a compreensão, de que tudo estava mais do que certo._

_E demorou um pouco para Sehun entender, e admitir, com quem ele queria dividir toda aquela explosão de sentimentos que tinha descoberto. Pois, no instante que o estalar de lábios lhe encerrou o primeiro beijo, foi o rosto de Baekhyun que lhe roubou a atenção, não o semblante encantando de Chanyeol._

* * *

A rotina tinha recomeçado. 

A segunda-feira de manhã era o martírio da vida adulta. Não importava se fosse o emprego dos sonhos, Baekhyun tinha que levantar e cuidar das próprias responsabilidades. Mesmo que a tentação de se manter embrulhado entre os lençóis macios fosse quase impossível de se ignorar. A sensação de desgaste dominava-o por completo.

A ressaca já não ia embora com tanta facilidade como antes, ainda que o homem já não fosse tão resistente desde o início. Entretanto, isso não impedia-o de virar várias doses de álcool garganta abaixo noites adentro. Inconscientemente, já começava a contagem regressiva para o próximo fim de semana. 

Assim, o dia seguiu conforme a agenda. Uma reunião do novo projeto, _brunch_ com um patrocinador, prova dos materiais da nova coleção. No fim das contas, os ponteiros do relógio pareciam girar em velocidade tripla quando ele estava na empresa. E essa falta de percepção era maravilhosa para a cabeça sempre agitada.

Apenas no fim da tarde, quando o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte, Baekhyun teve tempo para respirar com tranquilidade. E por mais que a cadeira de couro fosse macia e confortável para um descanso rápido, isolado na própria sala, nada dava mais paz do que a cobertura da Privé. Os pés sempre o guiavam para lá. O vento era fresco, os carros não pareciam tão ruidosos e não havia o burburinho sem fim dos corredores e salas do prédio. 

Baekhyun estava muito tentado a quebrar a promessa de controlar o vício e acender um cigarro. Sabia muito bem onde havia um maço pela metade e um isqueiro prateado. Afinal de contas, era ele quem tinha criado o esconderijo. E lá estavam os objetos, dentro do pote de barro, ao lado de um vaso de peônias no pequeno jardim da área de descanso. 

Quando deitou num dos bancos de madeira, apoiou um dos calcanhares no encosto e levou um cigarro apagado à boca. Com o braço esquerdo sob a nuca, apoiando a cabeça pesada, inspirou com força e relaxou o corpo pela primeira vez no dia. O homem permaneceu daquela forma, observando o céu arroxeado, as nuvens cor de baunilha. A ponta da língua tocava, de vez em quando, o filtro escuro do cigarro. 

Outra vez, os pensamentos voltaram para Sehun. 

Baekhyun sempre pensava no passado quando se via sem distrações. Quando sabia que tinha que voltar para uma casa silenciosa e sem uma viva alma. A solidão não era ruim, a princípio, só se tornava insuportável quando os dias passavam e a sensação de vazio era constante. Entretanto, tais memórias nunca se tornavam tão intensas ao ponto de voltarem à tona com tanta insistência. 

Ele já não era mais um maldito adolescente que explodia de energia e sentimentos. Embora a imagem do amigo sempre trouxesse pequenas fagulhas da juventude, que queimava-o por dentro da melhor forma possível. 

O que Sehun andava fazendo? Será que tinha conseguido o tal certificado da Le Cordon Bleu? Era o que mesmo… Superior Pâtisserie? O garoto que não gostava tanto de doces tornou-se um confeiteiro.

Um riso lhe escapuliu com tal cogitação. Porque era engraçado pensar que Sehun, capaz de queimar macarrão instantâneo ou fritar um ovo, tinha parado na França e se envolvido com culinária. Na época, Baekhyun havia comentado aquilo numa das primeiras postagens do amigo. Ele parecia ainda mais sério vestido com aquele típico uniforme branco. 

A mão direita escorregou para dentro do bolso da calça social preta e pescou o celular. O polegar deslizou pela tela, de forma automática, desbloqueando o aparelho.

Não lembrava da última vez que tinha checado qualquer coisa em alguma rede social, sequer tinha postado alguma foto nos últimos meses. Nunca gostou de expor a vida privada, preferia deixar certos momentos apenas para ele, gravados na mente. Então, não foi surpresa se deparar com muitas marcações em imagens de eventos, com pessoas que só conhecia de passagem. E ele não estava nem um pouco interessado naquilo.

Lá estava, com o toque de duas letras ‘O’ na barra de busca, no topo da lista, o perfil de Sehun. Os cabelos já não eram platinados, estavam numa cor alaranjada cintilante. E ver o rosto do amigo naquela pequena foto fez o coração de Baekhyun disparar. Ele parecia sempre tão adulto, com a expressão fechada, as sobrancelhas escuras e retas, o queixo fino e a boca pequena. 

Sehun quase nunca sorria nas fotos. Era um hábito que tinha desde quando eram pequenos. Só acontecia em momentos raros, difíceis de capturar com uma câmera, quando ele estava distraído ou muito envolvido numa situação. 

Assim, uma coisa estranha se remexeu no peito de Byun quando deslizou o polegar na timeline e se deparou com uma sequência de fotos de um Sehun muito sorridente. Os olhos apertados e as bochechas rosadas e brilhantes pela luz do sol. O mais velho estava envolvido num abraço, com uma pessoa sem face, apenas um sorriso para combinar com o dele. O tom alaranjado das imagens tornava tudo tão íntimo, tão acolhedor. 

Os olhos curiosos se perderam na legenda. E datado há três meses, nada era descritivo ali, continha apenas dois emojis, um sol e saturno. Para Sehun, as coisas eram sempre muito sutis, cheias de subjetividades que ninguém compreendia. Por isso, sempre escancarava tudo o que acontecia com ele. 

Num rompante de ânsia, o mais novo quis saber qual era o _significado_ daquela vez. 

E aquele aperto sufocante no peito, seguido de uma agitação incontrolável, não era uma sensação desconhecida para Baekhyun. Ele podia pontuar a maioria das vezes, e principalmente, _o causador_ em todas as ocasiões. 

Sehun era como o vento, inconstante. Ora acalmava-o como uma brisa fresca, ora destruía-o como um furacão.

* * *

_As pessoas diziam que o amor era cego, mas Baekhyun podia comprovar que, na verdade, ele era surdo._

_Sehun cantava tão desafinado, as palavras tão emboladas, que Byun estava a ponto de bater a cabeça contra a parede da sala de karaokê, apenas para apagar de uma vez e sumir dali. Aquele era o momento mais piegas que havia presenciado por parte do mais velho. E era tão fodidamente doce, que podia vomitar ali no chão e fingir que o soju clandestino, nas garrafas escondidas na mochila, era o verdadeiro culpado._

_O melhor amigo estava namorando._

_E ele nunca teria imaginado presenciar com os próprios olhos tal tipo de coisa. Porque Sehun parecia uma pedra sem sentimentos, frio, desinteressado de qualquer pessoa. Ao menos, era o que ele deixava transparecer aos outros em todos aqueles anos. O jeito grudento e carinhoso de Baekhyun colidiu de forma muito drástica com a personalidade distante. E foram muitos meses para Sehun corresponder aos abraços repentinos e palavras meigas dele._

_De certa forma, aquele lado doce do amigo era algo apenas entre eles._

_Porém, houve um único dia, conseguia se lembrar com riqueza de detalhes, onde aquela faceta do amigo desabou por questões de minutos. E foi exatamente com a mesma pessoa._

_Chanyeol estava ali, sentado no pequeno sofá, os olhos tão brilhantes fixos em Sehun. A canção que escapulia dos lábios rosados era de uma banda de rock coreana, do qual Park era muito fã. Uma mistura de gritos e acordes distorcidos nas guitarras que fazia os ouvidos arderem._

**_“Sorria para mim, me conforte, sussurre suavemente para mim...”_ ** _, Sehun cantarolou pela terceira vez naquela noite._ **_“Que tudo vai ficar bem”_ ** _, finalizou, os olhos rapidamente se fixaram em Baekhyun. Foi uma fração de segundos, mas o mais novo não deixou de notar._

_Eles sorriram um para o outro, como se tivesse um segredo ali, que nenhum dos dois se atrevia a pensar por muito tempo._

**_“Meu deus, chega!”_ ** _, Baekhyun gritou, se levantando assim que a última nota da guitarra ecoou, pulando do sofá e puxando o microfone das mãos de Sehun. O toque repentino no objeto fez as caixas de som chiarem e a estática estourar na cabeça já pesada dos três garotos._

 **_“Deixa a dor de cotovelo pra outra hora, Byun”_ ** _, Chanyeol se pôs de pé, muito tonto. O movimento foi rápido e brusco, fazendo tudo girar e ele cair outra vez na superfície estofada._ **_“Acho que tá na hora de ir pra casa”_ ** _, murmurou, apoiando a cabeça no encosto macio. Os cabelos cacheados estavam ainda mais bagunçados que o normal. Os óculos apoiados na ponta do nariz, quase escorregando do rosto._

_Baekhyun tinha de admitir que a vontade de largar um tapa na cara de Sehun era muito grande. Afinal de contas, foi ideia do mais velho aquele encontro romântico à três. Porque fazia muito sentido na cabeça dele trazer o melhor amigo pra algo íntimo entre um casal de namorados. Nas palavras de Sehun, aquilo era apenas uma pequena prova. Se dali pra frente, o mais novo não estranharia ele estar com um garoto._

_E era engraçado Sehun cogitar tal coisa, porque ele mesmo já tinha presenciado, e acobertado, tantas vezes Baekhyun beijando garotos e garotas nos cantos mais escondidos do colégio. Não era novidade para nenhum dos dois aquele tipo de envolvimento._

_Sem pensar demais, Baekhyun aceitou o pedido porque era importante para o melhor amigo. Entretanto, até o fim daquela noite, depois de tantas horas presenciando a situação, o adolescente não conseguia enxergar nada além dos dois garotos._

_O casal de namorados andava um pouco mais a frente, não estavam de mãos dadas ou coisa do tipo, mas compartilhavam os fones de ouvido. O roçar dos dedos, de vez em quando, era a única forma de contato. De alguma forma muito estranha, havia um certo limite para carinhos em público. Porque Byun apoiar o amor deles era uma coisa. Mas os estranhos entenderem, sem olharem torto para garotos cheio de toques no meio da rua, era completamente diferente._

_Baekhyun se sentia uma espécie de sombra, uma aura escura, rondando os dois namorados. Desde a saída do karaokê, durante a viagem de metrô, até a chegada ao bairro. E ele não sabia se acontecia por dentro ou por fora. Só percebia que a cada passo que eles davam, próximos de chegar até em casa, aquilo crescia de uma forma descontrolada. Talvez fosse o álcool queimando tudo por dentro, ou o peso do corpo sem muita coordenação. Não estava tão bêbado, apenas tonto, mole._

_Mesmo distraído e confuso com os próprios pensamentos, quando os dois corpos à frente dele cessaram os passos, ele também o fez. E com alguns metros de distância, em frente à casa de Chanyeol, o casal se apoiou contra a parede de tijolos, cochichavam e riam bobos, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali. Como se Baekhyun fosse o mero espectador daquela atração._

_Eles se beijaram. Um beijo lento, arrastado, em meio a um abraço apertado. Tão colados que, dependendo do ângulo, os dois pareciam ser apenas uma pessoa. Os lábios estalavam a cada respiração pesada, e cada um deles fez a boca de Baekhyun salivar. O corpo esquentava de dentro pra fora._

_Porra, ele estava carente. Muito carente._

_A princípio, Baekhyun não percebeu que estava lacrimejando, nem mesmo que os punhos estavam cerrados dentro dos bolsos do moletom. O soluço ficou preso na garganta, antes de escapar por entre os lábios finos. E o garoto emendou mais um, rapidamente, quando os amigos finalizaram outro, dos muitos beijos, e olharam para ele, curiosos._

_O mais novo apenas deu de ombros, e sentou-se no meio-fio. Com os joelhos envolvidos pelos braços, ele ficou esperando aquela tortura mental acabar. A cabeça baixa, mas os olhos fixos em toda a cena._

_Os namorados riram e se abraçaram outra vez. As mãos grandes de Chanyeol tinham escorregado para debaixo da camiseta de Sehun, ansiosas e possessivas. Byun não sabia porque ainda observava tudo, mas estava tão preso à forma como o amigo beijava o pescoço de Park, que mal conseguia piscar. Os olhos sonolentos ainda mais ardidos, molhados._

_Era diferente._

_Aquilo era completamente diferente da primeira vez que tinha visto Sehun se entregar à Chanyeol. E ele não sabia quando o amigo tinha aprendido tantas coisas, ou se era apenas instintivo. Três anos tinham se passado desde o encontro na casa de Junmyeon, então sequer conseguia explicar porque estava tão surpreso. Ele mesmo tinha feito muita coisa depois daquela noite. Coisa mais evoluída do que um simples amasso num canto escondido._

_Obviamente, ambos estavam crescendo, descobrindo tudo... Mas era tão difícil testemunhar com os próprios olhos._

_Aquele mesmo comichão foi se formando dentro do estômago dele, como uma ânsia de vômito que nunca acabava. Uma vontade insuportável de agarrar-se à Sehun e arrastá-lo para longe dali, implorar para que o amigo cuidasse daquela sensação ruim que estava lhe dominando. Ele estava se sentindo muito mal, talvez mais do que todas as vezes que ambos tinham bebido escondido e precisavam disfarçar a ressaca dos pais._

_No entanto, depois de assistir os dois garotos se acariciando por minutos infindáveis, não sabia se conseguiria dormir ao lado de Sehun. Ao menos, era o que a mente perturbada insistia em repetir enquanto caminhavam para casa, depois de uma longa despedida, em completo silêncio. Quando nem mesmo o cheiro de bebida acobertava o perfume forte de Park nas roupas de Oh._

_Na manhã seguinte, contrariando todos os pensamentos ressentidos, Baekhyun acordara abraçado ao amigo, muito mais apertado do que Chanyeol tinha feito, com aqueles braços enormes e fortes. Agora, ele era um grande polvo, grudado às costas de Sehun com braços e pernas. Com o nariz rente à nuca desprotegida, sentia-se queimar pelo contato e o aroma forte do shampoo nos cabelos alheios._

_Os lábios ainda estavam dormentes pelo beijo que nunca aconteceu._

_Um sonho proibido, muito recorrente, que Baekhyun escondeu até não fazer mais efeito algum no próprio corpo._

* * *

_Como você está?_

Simples e direto. Depois de muito pensar, tinha digitado tal mensagem e enviado para o destinatário havia mais de duas horas. Não sabia muito o que fazer para tornar a aproximação menos estranha. As coisas não eram como antes, e não dava pra fingir uma intimidade que se perdera com o passar dos anos. Então, era aquilo ou nunca mais teria contato com Sehun. 

Baekhyun já estava no conforto da própria casa. O banho tomado e a caixa de pizza vazia sobre o balcão da cozinha. A televisão da sala estava sintonizada num canal qualquer, apenas como um ruído branco para a mente cheia do homem. Com o passar do tempo tornava-se muito mais fácil se desligar da realidade, mas o interior ainda era uma confusão de incertezas. Pequenas coisas que rolavam e rolavam, de um lado para o outro, tornando a bola de neve maior do que nunca, quase impossível de esconder. 

Os olhos sonolentos estavam repousados na prateleira de livros, não sabia se lia alguma coisa ou deixava o corpo afundar por completo na maciez das almofadas. A dúvida ficou no ar, quando o celular vibrou na mesinha de centro. E junto dele, o coração disparou quase no mesmo ritmo. O homem se sentou de modo automático, as costas se arrepiando. E ele não sabia se era pelo contato com o encosto gelado do sofá de couro ou pela gana da resposta que tanto esperava.

Antes de alcançar o aparelho, virar a tela para cima e ver o que o aguardava, Baekhyun juntou as pernas contra o corpo e os braços em torno dos joelhos. Era uma posição defensiva que nunca havia mudado. Não deveria se sentir tão ansioso, mas não conseguia evitar. _Ele não sabia o que esperar._

Entretanto, depois de alguns segundos cheios de hesitação e angústia, viu todas as expectativas caírem por terra. Quando tocou a superfície fria do celular, ativando a imagem de bloqueio, percebeu que não era nada demais. Apenas um email da empresa e duas mensagens. Nenhuma notificação de resposta ou sinal de mensagem lida. 

Joohyun tinha atualizado a agenda dele para dali a alguns meses. Mais três reuniões e uma viagem de negócios. E as outras mensagens vinham de um número desconhecido. Aparentemente, Do Kyungsoo havia trocado o número de contato e estava atualizando os amigos. Como de praxe, o publicitário aproveitou para convidá-lo para um almoço no dia seguinte. 

_Vamos colocar o papo em dia, cara?_

Kyungsoo era um colega da época do colégio, do qual não teve muita intimidade, além das aulas extracurriculares que frequentavam. Eles só se tornaram mais próximos quando a vida fez questão de colocá-los no mesmo caminho. Ambos cursaram a mesma faculdade em Seul e, outra vez, estavam envolvidos com o mesmo grupo de amigos. 

E talvez isso tenha influenciado muito a aproximação dos dois fora das salas de aula e dos corredores agitados. O breve, mas muito intenso, envolvimento deles só fez Baekhyun confirmar que _amizade e romance não combinavam_. Para ele, as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas. Para Kyungsoo, tudo tinha voltado para a velha fase de convites para sair e reuniões de amigos regadas a muita comida de rua e soju. 

Cada um para o seu canto, como se nada tivesse acontecido. _Mas muita coisa tinha acontecido._ A memória impecável de Baekhyun era quase uma maldição. Não conseguia encarar os grandes olhos de Kyungsoo sem lembrar do tom de voz sussurrado, das mãos macias, dos abraços apertados, do perfume cítrico que ele deixava nos lençóis antes de partir.

Ainda assim, apesar de toda a estranheza a cada encontro, por parte do mais novo, o homem tinha sido o único ex que não fingia a falta da existência dele, ou atravessava a rua para não ser obrigado a trocar cumprimentos falsos e sorrisos amarelos. Ah, a maturidade que ele tanto almejava.

 _No lugar de sempre?_

Sem pensar demais, Byun aceitou o convite. Ele estava precisando respirar um pouco, para colocar as coisas em ordem por dentro e ver outros rostos. Também estava na hora de acabar com aquele tipo de coisa, porque no fim das contas, Kyungsoo não tinha culpa dele ser uma bagunça. O almoço seria um pequeno desafio pessoal. 

E Sehun não deu sinal de vida. 

Certo. Não ia ficar esperando resposta alguma. Ele tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia, precisava descansar da noite mal dormida e do dia exaustivo. Não é como se não houvesse um grande fuso horário que dividia-o do mais velho. Tinha esquecido daquele detalhe por um instante. Um leve consolo para um coração aflito.

Com passos arrastados sobre o piso escuro, ele desligou a televisão e colocou as latas de refrigerante dentro da lixeira da cozinha. Agora que tudo estava silencioso dentro do apartamento vazio, tudo parecia muito barulhento. Desde a superfície emborrachada das pantufas contra o chão até o deslizar da escova sobre os dentes. E como era irritante. 

Baekhyun já estava ajeitando as cobertas e afofando os travesseiros na cama, pronto para deitar e respirar em paz, quando se lembrou do celular sobre o sofá. E como que numa coincidência, no momento que Byun se aproximou para pegá-lo, o aparelho tremeu outra vez sobre a superfície macia. 

Sem dar muita importância, o homem retornou para o quarto, deitou as costas cansadas no colchão macio e, desprovido de expectativas, tocou a tela. O alarme estava ativado para a semana toda, mas sempre verificava antes de dormir. 

A luz azul, tão brilhante, quase cegou-o momentaneamente. Os olhos sonolentos estavam muito sensíveis.

_Tudo certo, Hyunie. E como você está?_

* * *

_A conversa à mesa da lojinha de conveniência não tinha se desenvolvido muito bem. O clima descontraído desapareceu com o peso das palavras de Sehun._

_No fim, os dois estudantes comeram quietos, demorando muito mais que o normal para finalizar um pote grande de ramen. Cada um em seu pequeno universo interior. Era incômodo e, ao mesmo tempo, cômodo. Eles costumavam passar horas em silêncio, na companhia um do outro. Ou apenas no mesmo ambiente, fazendo coisas distintas._

_A presença era o que contava, não importava o lugar._

**_“E o que é que você vai fazer lá?”_ ** _, a pergunta do mais novo saiu num tom acusatório. Toda a onda de irritação, muito bem camuflada desde a saída do estabelecimento, veio à tona._

_Lado a lado, eles caminhavam pela calçada. A mão direita de Baekhyun se arrastava pelo muro das residências, com as pontas dos dedos um pouco doloridas. Se não tocasse alguma coisa, acreditaria estar num pesadelo. Era dramático, mas ele não conseguia evitar. O apego era algo muito forte em sua personalidade._

_Sehun deu de ombros, e pensou por um tempo, sem proferir uma resposta imediata. O som dos pedais da bicicleta, rodopiando sem trabalho, se tornou ainda mais alto diante da quietude. Baekhyun não insistiu, deu o espaço que o amigo precisava, meio a contragosto. Entretanto, a ruga de frustração entre as sobrancelhas se tornava mais evidente a cada segundo._

**_“Às vezes, a gente precisa de uma folga, sabe? Um tempo pra pensar em tudo e conhecer coisas novas”_ ** _, o mais velho concluiu, depois de alguns minutos . Ah, e ele tinha muito em que pensar. Principalmente, no próprio futuro._

 **_“Folga de que? Nós mal começamos a viver de verdade!”_ ** _, as palavras de Byun saíram ainda mais ríspidas do que queria._ **_“Que saco! Saco! Inferno! Mas é um filho da puta!”_ ** _, tudo estava uma grande confusão dentro do mais novo. A indecisão entre chutar o muro, para descontar aquela tensão toda, e chorar muito era gigante._

 **_“Parece até que eu nunca mais vou voltar, meu deus!”_ ** _, quando o tom de voz descontraído não surtiu resultado, Sehun estacou os passos e analisou o amigo. Baekhyun resmungava baixinho, o cenho franzido, um muxoxo nos lábios. Ele parecia uma criança emburrada caminhando à frente, sem esperar pelo outro._ **_“Hyunie…”_ ** _, chamou, sem receber atenção._

 **_“Ele decide as coisas e não fala. Esse tipo de coisa não deve ser dita pros melhores amigos? É um idiota, idiota, idiota...”_ ** _, e Byun conversava sozinho, as mãos em punho, o corpo tenso. O amigo retomou os passos, tentando acompanhar a raiva do outro._ **_“E… E a nossa viagem de graduação? Nem lembrou que a gente planejou um roteiro todinho e…”_ ** _, continuava tagarelando, sem parar, mesmo que Sehun tivesse chamado por ele mais algumas vezes._

_O som das solas dos tênis contra o chão foram se tornando mais pesados, e as palavras de Baekhyun foram diminuindo de volume conforme avançavam a rua. Agora, as reclamações não passavam de sussurros, pausadas pela respiração entrecortada, a força se esvaindo aos poucos. O garoto não gostava de se sentir perdido daquela forma._

_Sehun estava correto. Não é como se ele nunca mais fosse voltar, certo? Só fazer de conta que eram alguns meses de férias prolongadas. Outra vez, estava sendo muito exagerado. Tudo ficaria bem._

_A conclusão era essa. Ao menos, foi assim por alguns metros de caminhada. Até o mais novo engasgar com o próprio choro, e encolher os ombros, se sentindo muito envergonhado por estar daquele jeito. O soluço foi tão forte que o coração parecia ter explodido. E doía muito._

**_“Tá tudo bem”_ ** _, o garoto sussurrou, a mão repousada sobre o peito._ **_“Muito bem”,_ ** _repetiu, inspirando com calma. Várias luzinhas piscando contra as pálpebras fechadas._

_A linha de raciocínio e auto-convencimento foi cortada quando sentiu um abraço pelas costas. O calor do corpo do amigo fez Baekhyun sentir-se imerso contra o sol. E ele sempre foi uma pessoa do verão._

**_“Meu Baekhyun ‘tá chorando?”_ ** _, o garoto questionou, afundando o rosto contra o pescoço do outro. A voz tinha um misto de diversão, e Baekhyun fez careta ao notar que Sehun estava rindo da desgraça toda._ **_“Não fica assim, não. A gente vai manter contato. Até parece que você não vive com o celular enfiado na cara quase 24 horas por dia”_ ** _, continuou, tentando convencê-lo de que as coisas seriam do mesmo jeito._ **_“Se for pra te consolar, mando uma cartinha”_ ** _, sussurrou, e riu baixinho, balançando o corpo do amigo de um lado pro outro, tentando fazer graça._

_Baekhyun deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do mais velho, se desvencilhando do toque anterior. O cenho estava franzido e o nariz ainda vermelho e escorrendo pelo choro. O corpo queimava pelo carinho repentino._

**_“Sua letra é horrível!”_ ** _, rebateu, enxugando as lágrimas e fungando forte. Ainda sentia o peito doer e a garganta apertada. Como detestava ficar triste!_ **_“Vou te infernizar o tempo todo, não tem fuso horário que me limite”_ ** _, confessou, respirando pesado e encarando o amigo._ **_“Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. É sério”_ ** _, não conseguia segurar as palavras, porque parecia que nunca teria mais oportunidade de dizer aquilo._ **_“Você sabe que te amo pra caralho”_ ** _, pensou em dizer que Sehun era como um segundo irmão mais velho, mas não parecia certo._

_Oh sorria, esfregando o local onde Byun tinha o atingido, os olhinhos apertados em meia-lua. O jeito emotivo do amigo era tão sincero e comovente, a vontade de abraçá-lo outra vez era quase insuportável. Entretanto, as últimas palavras do amigo, seguida de uma carícia no ombro, fez a bolha que os envolvia naquele momento de confissões se estourar, e a realidade cair como um balde de água fria._

**_“Eu também te amo”_ ** _, sussurrou, os olhos fixos em Baekhyun. As palavras escapuliram com muita facilidade. Quase não falava aquilo, mas sentia que precisava reafirmar sempre._ **_“Agora, sem chorar, vamos pra casa”_ ** _, decidiu por terminar com as coisas daquele jeito._ **_“Será que você pode dormir lá em casa hoje?”_ ** _, questionou, mudando de assunto. Sabia que nessa reta final do colégio, a mãe de Baekhyun pegava no pé com os horários, e principalmente com os estudos pro Suneung._

_Sehun levantou a bicicleta que havia largado na calçada, e se sentou, os pés no chão mantendo-o equilibrado. O peso que estava carregando nas costas, guardando aquela novidade sobre o intercâmbio de Baekhyun, parecia mais leve. Uma pena que aquilo era apenas uma pequena fração de tudo._

**_“Ei, baixinho, carona?”_ ** _, chamou o mais novo, que estava distraído com o celular. O amigo sempre fazia aquilo, deslizava o flip para cima e para baixo sem parar, quando se sentia envergonhado com alguma situação. O barulho dos chaveirinhos era bem irritante para quem não conhecia o método anti-estresse._

_Baekhyun revirou os olhos e aproximou-se, colocando o aparelho no bolso e ajeitando os pés nos apoios da roda traseira da bicicleta. As mãos bonitas tocaram os ombros do mais velho, antes de descerem até o peito dele, e os braços se enroscarem em torno do corpo magro._

_O toque fez o garoto tremer por alguns segundos, a respiração pesou por um instante. Com o coração batendo a mil, Oh se equilibrou e começou a pedalar, os dedos bem apertados no guidão. Por alguns segundos, mal sabia como tinha saído do lugar, as pernas pareciam ter perdido as forças._

**_“Mais rápido, mais rápido!”_ ** _, Byun gritou a plenos pulmões, porque ele não sabia ser discreto. E aquela versão sorridente do garoto era a melhor de todas._

_Sehun decidiu que queria guardar aquela memória na mente._

_Uma conversa mantida em meio a pedaladas e muitas curvas. A forma carinhosa que Baekhyun o abraçava em busca de apoio, da lista de presentes de viagem que ele queria ditas num tom de voz baixo, das coisas engraçadas que tinha visto num filme na madrugada passada._

_O fim de tarde se tornara noite em meio ao trajeto de suas casas, as ruas iluminadas pelas luzes amarelas dos postes. Os dois garotos desciam a ladeira com os cabelos voando ao vento e sorrisos estampados nos rostos corados._

* * *

O dia tinha começado cedo, e a manhã passara num piscar de olhos. 

Kyungsoo caminhava à frente, daquela forma despreocupada de sempre, sem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que estava sendo seguido. Aquela aura dominante, cheia de confiança, fora um grande atrativo no passado. 

E de fato, Baekhyun estava a dois passos de distância, o celular numa mão e a outra cobrindo um bocejo que não conseguia controlar. Não tinha dormido bem, para variar. Outra vez, o motivo tinha o mesmo nome envolvido. 

Sehun havia lhe respondido num horário bem ruim. Ainda assim, o homem conseguiu obter toda a atenção do mais novo. A troca de mensagens não foi coisa de outro mundo, como Byun imaginava. A conversa ficou naquele modo engessado de se desenrolar um assunto. Emprego, amigos, rotina. Nada além disso, nem mesmo uma reclamação sobre o tempo que passaram sem contato.

Entretanto, tudo mudou de tom no instante que Baekhyun mandou um áudio, esgotado e com os olhos turvos demais para digitar qualquer coisa, dizendo que tinha um almoço e um ensaio fotográfico para cuidar no dia seguinte. Não era uma indireta, mas só depois de enviar que Byun percebeu o recado implícito. 

_Ah, tinha esquecido completamente como sua voz soa tão manhosa quando ‘tá com sono. Algumas coisas não mudam, não é mesmo? Baekhyunie, vai dormir!_

O timbre grave de Sehun e a risada no final da mensagem de voz fizeram as mãos de Baekhyun vacilarem e o celular quase lhe atingiu o nariz com a queda. Não conseguiu responder mais nada. Estava um pouco em choque, os olhos fixos nas sombras disformes estampadas no teto do quarto. As frases rodopiando na memória. 

Há quanto tempo não ouvia o amigo? Eles se falavam muito no começo, e às vezes, como uma piada interna, Sehun mandava cartas ou postais das dezenas de lugares que estava viajando. Porque ao sair da ilha onde estava, a minúscula Europa era interligada por trens e tudo era muito próximo.

A comunicação foi se deteriorando quando o mais velho se fixou em Lyon, e a rotina de estudos se tornou intensa demais para momentos de lazer ou distração. 

As ligações diárias se tornaram semanais, e de semanais para mensais. As cartas desapareceram e deram lugar às mensagens, e as mensagens se converteram em comentários esporádicos em postagens nas redes sociais. E foi no meio da pequena investigação de Baekhyun, rodando por todo o _feed_ de imagens do outro, que ele percebeu que o contato findou havia pouco mais de dois anos. 

O engraçado era que nem mesmo enquanto cumpria o serviço militar, deixara de falar com Sehun por tanto tempo. Sempre havia uma novidade, um assunto. E ainda assim, as coisas foram se perdendo até chegarem naquela estranheza. O desconhecimento que Byun não estava acostumado porque os dois sempre foram muito próximos. 

**“A gente ainda está no mesmo planeta?”** , Kyungsoo o despertou com um cutucão dolorido nas costas. Os dois estavam parados em frente à porta de vidro do Viva Pollo.

Baekhyun apenas empurrou o outro para a frente, sem responder nada, e assim adentraram o ambiente. O cheiro de comida fez o estômago se remexer com a fome que não tinha notado até então. Kyungsoo escolheu a mesa perto da janela, porque gostava de ficar observando a movimentação do lado de fora enquanto comia. Talvez aquilo fosse um hábito de pessoas solitárias. 

Quando se sentou à mesa, a primeira coisa que Baekhyun fez foi retirar o celular do bolso e colocar sobre a mesa. Não sem antes tocar o _touchscreen,_ distraidamente, para conferir se não tinha alguma mensagem para ser lida. As coisas nunca paravam na Privé, nem mesmo naquele breve momento de descanso. 

O papel de parede explodiu em cores. Era um desenho que ele mesmo tinha rabiscado há algumas tardes, inconscientemente. E por mais que Byun pensasse que a ilustração não estava minimamente parecida com a imagem gravada na cabeça, somado à pequena distância entre os dois homens, aquele detalhe não passou despercebido dos olhos julgadores de Kyungsoo. 

**“Certo… Nenhuma mensagem do Sehun?”** , Do questionou sem rodeios. Ah, conhecia muito bem aquele semblante do amigo. Não importava o tempo que passasse, Baekhyun era sempre muito fácil de se ler. Então, _ele_ estava em cena, outra vez. 

**“‘Tá falando de que?”** , a sobrancelha bem aparada se elevou, numa típica expressão de dúvida. Kyungsoo apenas riu, balançando a cabeça e acenando para a atendente sorridente do outro lado do restaurante. Para ambos, o rosto dela era bem conhecido, porque eles já tinham almoçado ali muitas vezes, quando ainda eram namorados.

Baekhyun permaneceu como estava, curioso e levemente perturbado com as atitudes do outro. As mãos geladas cruzadas sobre a toalha xadrez.

 **“Sério, a gente tá ficando velho demais para deixar certas coisas guardadas”** , Kyungsoo começou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos. A forma como ele observava o homem à sua frente lhe dava um ar meio arrogante, como se soubesse de tudo e de todos. **“É que tem uma coisa muito inacabada entre Sehun e você”** , com um suspiro pesado, Do lançou proferiu aquilo como se não fosse nada demais. 

Byun não sabia o que falar porque aquela conversa tinha mudado de oito para oitenta em menos de um minuto. Eles sequer tinham passado de um cumprimento, depois de saírem dos carros, agora Kyungsoo tinha começado aquele papo muito aleatório. E ele mal sabia o que tinha motivado aquele assunto.

 **“Baekhyun, você é mais transparente do que pensa, é sério”** , o mais novo continuou, quando percebeu a falta de palavras do outro. **“Quando o Sehun entra no seu caminho, alguma coisa muda no seu jeito... Eu tentava não ficar muito incomodado quando estávamos juntos, mas tem situações que não dá pra lutar contra. Você simplesmente deixa rolar, até perder a força”** , concluiu, sem realmente deixar o pensamento explícito. E de fato, Sehun era uma grande avalanche que nunca perdia a velocidade. 

**“Sinceramente, do que é que você está falando?”** , Byun não conseguia se lembrar se em algum momento ele tinha magoado Kyungsoo, ou dito alguma coisa muito ruim. O tom meio sombrio, nunca utilizado, balançou todas as certezas que acreditava.

O mais novo tinha sido um dos relacionamentos mais tranquilos que tivera, Do era muito paciente. Devotado e intenso. E o término foi tão bem aceito que mal pode acreditar. Então, por que as palavras dele pareceram tão ressentidas?

Kyungsoo não respondeu de imediato porque a atendente chegou até a mesa. Ela anotou os pedidos e se afastou, prometendo trazer dois sucos naturais dentro de alguns minutos. E quando se viram sozinhos, tudo o que ele fez foi apoiar o queixo sobre a mão direita e fazer aquele semblante de ‘ _Desembucha de uma vez, cara_ ’. 

**“A gente conversou ontem à noite, depois de um tempão sem contato. Foi meio estranho”** , Baekhyun comentou, apontando para o celular. Se Do queria falar sobre aquele tipo de coisa, então o faria. Na verdade, ansiava para despejar todos aqueles pensamentos nublados. **“Tava precisando conversar com alguém e aliviar minha cabeça antes de fazer merda”,** proferiu sem pensar demais. Kyungsoo olhou para ele com aquela expressão de ‘ _Ah, não me diga’_.

 **“É óbvio. A opinião dele, mesmo a pseudo presença, sempre foi muito importante pra você.** **_Sempre_ ** **”** , o tom de voz de Kyungsoo pareceu, outra vez, um pouco estranho. Como se aquilo o deixasse cansado, de repente. E a expressão de confusão no rosto de Baekhyun apenas incentivou-o a continuar. **“Sei que vocês eram melhores amigos, e há uma longa história juntos desde a infância, mas a relação era meio esquisita… Você entende o que eu quero dizer com ‘esquisita’, não é?”** , a sobrancelha de Do arqueou e um sorrisinho tomou conta dos lábios fartos. 

Baekhyun sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. 

Era aquele tal limite que sempre era imposto com relação gostar de outros homens. Um passo à frente e a amizade se convertia em algo mais que não era bem aceito pelas pessoas. Por isso, todos nomeavam como uma experiência, ou uma fase, mas nunca o que realmente era. Paixão, atração, tesão, amor romântico. Então, quando o prazo para aquela ‘fase de testes’ terminava, todos tinham que se converter para a tal normalidade imposta. Ou, simular um fim. E era fodido demais pensar nisso sem querer fugir de tudo.

Só que Baekhyun nunca tinha pensado no mais velho de tal forma. Os dois nunca experimentaram nada um com o outro porque ele não pensava no amigo daquela forma. Quer dizer… Byun pensava muito em garotos, naquela época, mas não… Eles eram quase irmãos! Mesmo que Baekbeom não vivesse nos pensamentos dele o tempo todo, como Sehun.

 **“Havia um brilho diferente no olhar de vocês”** , Kyungsoo confessou. E não era só aquele detalhe. **“Das poucas vezes que eu cruzava com os dois pelos corredores do colégio, era muito nítido a tensão que tinha no ar”,** era algo que só conseguia dizer com certeza, agora, porque a experiência tinha lhe dado certa percepção. **“E eu me questiono como era para as pessoas mais próximas. Não é à toa que o Chanyeol era grudento”** , o pensamento alto escapuliu, mas ele não se arrependia nem um pouco de dizer aquilo depois de tanto tempo. 

A menção do nome fez Baekhyun se ajeitar na cadeira, antes de pigarrear, meio desconcertado, e cruzar os braços. Em todos aqueles anos, aquele garoto era como uma sombra na história dele com Sehun. Às vezes, Byun esquecia que Park era amigo de Kyungsoo. Então, ele tinha motivos para dizer aquele tipo de coisa. 

**“Por que você não chega logo ao ponto?”** , questionou, já impaciente. De repente, o homem se viu meio perdido, como se uma parte muito importante da história estivesse bloqueada, e ele não tinha acesso algum. 

E outra vez, a atendente interrompeu-os, colocando os copos altos em frente a cada um deles, silenciosa. Kyungsoo parecia tranquilo quando sorveu um pouco da bebida amarelada. Completamente o oposto do amigo em frente a ele, ansioso demais.

 **“Não é meu papel dizer esse tipo de coisa, mas foda-se. Já se passou muito tempo e nada vai mudar agora”** , o publicitário suspirou, rodopiando o anel prateado do dedo indicador. **“Chanyeol gostava muito do Sehun, mas o Sehun estava apaixonado por outra pessoa”** , começou, os olhos grandes fixos em Baekhyun. **“E o Park sabia que era** **_você_ ** **…”** , não esperou Byun se manifestar com tal notícia. **“O namoro deles começou como uma forma de fuga, mas no fim deu certo. Não é à toa que os dois viveram aquele típico romance adolescente até Sehun viajar para longe”** , Kyungsoo concluiu. 

Ele esperou pela reação do mais velho. O palito de acrílico entre os dedos longos misturava o suco dentro do copo de forma ritmada e calma. Como se as palavras dele não tivessem arrancado o chão do ex.

Se o coração de Baekhyun batesse mais rápido do que estava naquele momento, ele com certeza explodiria em alguns segundos. O olhar ainda estava preso ao rosto de Kyungsoo, mas não conseguia ver nada além de um borrão. A mente estava perdida nas dezenas de lembranças de anos atrás, mas agora com aquela pequena informação adicionada. _Sehun gostava dele._

Uma vontade de rir lhe dominou por completo. Um misto de risada e soluço presos na garganta, porque ele não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. E ele tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, mas Kyungsoo não poderia responder nenhuma delas. Mas havia uma dúvida que ele não podia evitar, cuja resposta… _Qual seria a resposta?_

 **“E por que ele nunca me disse nada?”** , indagou, quando o riso perdeu a força. Os olhos começaram a arder e a garganta apertar. _Merda, merda, merda._

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, e endireitou a postura, analisando o semblante de Byun. Ele ainda parecia estar processando tudo. 

**“Você lembra do que me disse, quando a gente terminou?”** , questionou, como se quisesse deixar bem claro onde queria chegar. **“Sobre misturar amizade e romance? Talvez esteja aí a explicação”** , Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, muito tentado a expor uma coisa que ele não teve coragem de falar para Baekhyun quando o caminho deles se dividiu. **“Acho que era mais auto-convencimento do que uma desculpa. No fim, as coisas nunca deram certo porque o fantasma do Sehun assombrou todas as suas relações…”** , o mais novo olhou para Byun de forma muito significativa. 

Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio. A mente presa num turbilhão de pensamentos. Nem mesmo quando os pratos de carbonara foram servidos à mesa, ele se moveu. 

_O que faria com aquela descoberta?_ Não é como se tudo fosse mudar num passe de mágica. Ao menos, tudo o viveram não ia mudar, eram momentos que ficariam para sempre lá no passado, intactos. Era a sensação de perda que estava o sufocando. Oportunidades perdidas porque nenhum deles disse o que sentia de verdade. 

_Mas o que ele sentia de verdade? Ele..._

Os lábios de Kyungsoo se moveram, mas as palavras dirigidas flutuaram para ouvidos selados. 

**“Que...?”** , Byun murmurou, quebrando o pequeno transe. As mãos trêmulas alcançaram a primeira coisa que sentiram pela frente. A superfície gelada do copo lhe trouxe para a realidade. 

**“Se ele tivesse te dito… Alguma coisa mudaria?”** , às vezes, era assustador a forma rápida de Kyungsoo ler tudo o que se passava na mente dele. 

O mais velho bebericou o suco, o sabor ácido da laranja fez a boca salivar ainda mais. Profundamente, sabia que _nada_ mudaria. E se mudasse, não seria negativamente. A amizade deles não quebraria tão fácil porque mais sentimentos estavam envolvidos. Baekhyun sabia a resposta correta, mesmo que não tivesse coragem… Nunca teve coragem, na verdade, de dizer em voz alta o que o corpo e o coração gritavam o tempo todo. 

**“Não sei”** , e não conseguia nem mesmo agora. Apesar de todos os anos que se passaram, quando aquele era o assunto principal, ele se sentia o mesmo adolescente confuso de antes. Aquele que se convencia de que as coisas sumiriam no momento que fossem empurradas para debaixo do tapete. Só que o volume sob o tecido imaginário estava grande demais para ser ignorado.

 **“Ai, Baekhyun, por que você é tão teimoso?”** , Do indagou, mais para si mesmo do que para o homem sentado à frente dele. 

Kyungsoo apenas girou o garfo sobre o prato, enrolando mais macarrão nos longos dentes prateados e devorando tudo numa bocada só. Byun tinha que lidar com os próprios sentimentos sozinho. Ele já tinha feito o que podia.

* * *

_Os dois garotos estavam sentados aos pés da cama de Sehun, um grande mapa da Coreia do Sul estendido no carpete acinzentado._

**_“Jeju é um destino tão óbvio”_ ** _, o mais velho tentou, pela milésima vez, rebater a escolha do melhor amigo. Baekhyun amava praia e tudo o que envolvesse o verão. E ele era o completo oposto._ **_“E… Sei lá, aquele lugar é a escolha preferida dos casais, e a gente vai ser o casal de velas da ilha”_ ** _, e não era mentira._ **_“Tá todo mundo pensando em fazer um cruzeiro ou ir para Seul”_ ** _, continuou, mesmo sabendo a resposta de Byun._

 **_“Ué, então a gente finge ser um casal também, tem até desconto na hospedagem”_ ** _, certo, aquela não era a resposta que Sehun esperava. As palavras fizeram as mãos suarem frias. Mas Baekhyun riu, como se aquela sugestão fosse engraçada._ **_“Você já veio de Seul, e o cruzeiro é chato”_ ** _, repetiu. Qual a parte do ‘lugar inédito para conhecerem’ não tinha ficado claro?_

 **_“Você nunca esteve num cruzeiro!”_ ** _, Sehun riu, achando graça das justificativas. Mas sabia bem que um lugar fechado sem ter para onde ir era quase um inferno para o amigo._ **_“Que tal Sokcho?”_ ** _, questionou, apontando para o pequeno nome no mapa._

_A palavra fez Baekhyun pausar a lista de coisas divertidas para fazerem em Jeju, e olhar para o lugar indicado. Sehun contornou toda a pequena cidade e fez um traço em vermelho, ligando Busan ao destino. O caminho tomava toda a costa litorânea do país._

**_“Garoto do mar, olha só. A gente pode fazer todo esse trajeto e parar em um monte de praias”_ ** _, como não tinha pensado naquilo antes? Sokcho seria perfeito para os dois._ **_“E a gente não precisa pegar voo, nem torrar a grana que não temos! Tirar a carteira serviu para nada?”_ ** _, questionou, batucando o marcador sobre o mapa, já empolgado._

_A ideia de viajar surgiu porque Baekhyun estava louco para tirar a habilitação de moto. O aniversário de dezesseis anos sequer tinha acontecido e ele já fazia todos os planos._

_A princípio, era um pequeno evento. Os dois poderiam viajar para uma cidade próxima de Busan. Nem precisariam de bagagem ou coisa do tipo. Uma muda de roupa e alguns lanches na mochila seriam o essencial. E por um momento, eles se esqueceram que eram menores de idade e sequer tinham dinheiro suficiente para pagarem por uma noite de hospedagem num hotel zero estrela._

_Mas Sehun era muito pé no chão. Alguém daquela dupla tinha de ser. O plano foi descartado cinco minutos depois da fala cheia de entusiasmo de Baekhyun._

_E assim, os meses se passaram. E Byun foi aprovado no teste, obtendo a carteira, além de conseguir um emprego de entregador de pizzas nos finais de semana. A velha motocicleta de Baekbeom, escondida por um lençol no quartinho de bagunças, teve muita utilidade._

_Apesar de ser ruim em exatas, Sehun era muito bom em línguas estrangeiras. Enquanto aprendia nos cursinhos extracurriculares, dava aulas nos horários livres e ganhava alguns wons. Mesmo que fosse um pouco tímido para lidar com pessoas, era muito paciente para ensinar. E talvez não fosse só as aulas que atraiam a atenção dos alunos que chegavam até ele._

_Então, a ideia ressurgiu. Novamente, fora Baekhyun quem trouxe o assunto à tona. Os dois estavam no lugar de estimação como sempre, na mesinha esverdeada à esquerda da loja de conveniência, conversando sobre tudo e nada. Dois anos tinham se passado, e agora, as coisas tinham mudado. O momento era perfeito._

_Ambos estavam entrando no último ano do colégio e dali pra frente tudo seria diferente. Era a oportunidade de fazer o que queriam, finalmente. Ao menos, estavam convencidos disso. O assunto ficou em banho-maria por dias, com Byun cutucando Oh em momentos aleatórios, sussurrando aos ouvidos atentos dezenas de cidades aleatórias estampadas no mapa da Coreia. E ninguém entendia nada. Era um segredo deles._

_Assim, algumas tardes da semana eram escolhidas para arquitetar o pequeno plano. E aquela era uma delas, onde espalhavam as canetas e os papéis pelo chão e criavam listas e mais listas de destinos para explorarem._

**_“Vou colocar na pilha de listas de ‘talvez’”_ ** _, Baekhyun deu de ombros, abandonando o roteiro de Jeju e alcançando um novo papel, fingindo que não tinha se esquecido que o lugar era uma ilha, no fim das contas. Motos não eram jet skis._ **_“E o que a gente faria em Sokcho?”_ ** _, escreveu o nome bem no topo da folha e fez um tracinho para começar uma nova lista._

_Mal contendo um sorrisinho vencedor nos lábios, Oh folheou e leu, em voz alta, a espessa revista de destinos turísticos nacionais, comprada na banca perto do colégio, e Byun anotava tudo o que fosse interessante para eles. Às vezes, Baekhyun se perdia nas palavras que escrevia por culpa das expressões do mais velho. Sehun parecia tão animado que era impossível não se deixar envolver._

_Enfim, havia uma cidade inédita para ambos e seria maravilhoso descobri-la sozinhos. Até o fim daquele dia, o lugar estava decidido. E os garotos mal esperavam para que os próximos meses passassem num estalar de dedos._

* * *

O lado bom de um dia cheio é que ele passava rápido. 

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, Baekhyun chutou os sapatos para a pilha de calçados usados com certa impaciência. Não colocou uma das pantufas macias, como de costume. Apenas caminhou a passos pesados e se jogou sobre o sofá com certa brutalidade. 

Repentinamente, no meio do caminho para casa, Byun sentiu-se de muito mau humor. Como se apenas naquele momento, depois do almoço estranho e do longo expediente, o cérebro processasse tudo o que tinha acontecido durante aquele dia. O homem resmungou durante todo o trajeto de carro, mal prestando atenção nas direções que tomava, ou nos sinais dos semáforos. O corpo estava no modo robótico, apenas a cabeça trabalhava a mil. 

Aparentemente, todo mundo sabia dos sentimentos de Sehun, menos ele. A reação veio algumas horas atrasada, mas parecia muito pior do que se tivesse acontecido no exato momento. O torpor que lhe envolveu durante o almoço foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Assim, se sentiu enganado, irritado, e queria muito beber alguma coisa. Na verdade, se arrependia de ter escondido, outra vez, o maço de cigarro no vasinho. A ideia de entupir os pulmões de nicotina parecia mais tentadora, e menos exaustiva, do que o álcool. 

_Fiquei sabendo que você gostava de mim... Quer falar sobre isso?_

As palavras foram digitadas tão rápido que quase nada fazia sentido na bagunça de letras, números e erros. E tão depressa a mensagem foi escrita, ela desapareceu da tela do celular em milésimos de segundos. As mãos tremiam, num misto de nervosismo e ansiedade. Se fosse possível, ele explodiria ali mesmo, deixando para trás só as roupas e as meias. 

Nunca mandaria algo do tipo para Sehun. Santo deus, estava enlouquecendo...

E o tom de sabe-tudo de Kyungsoo veio outra vez nas memórias muito recentes daquela tarde. Por que o homem nunca tinha dito aquilo antes? Eles namoraram por um ano e meio, porra! E tinham conversado sobre tantas coisas. Pior, aparentemente, o ex tinha ressentimentos muito bem guardados quanto ao antigo relacionamento. 

_Sehun era como um fantasma…_ Como assim? 

O corpo magro girou na superfície macia, o rosto virado para o encosto do sofá. Um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios finos. Se arrependimento matasse, ele estaria seco e duro como uma múmia. Desde o momento que lera o convite de almoço de Kyungsoo, sabia que não ia dar muito certo. Só agora, se lembrava do que acontecera na última vez que tinham se encontrado. 

Por causa de uma postagem de Sehun, que quis compartilhar com Kyungsoo, ficou sabendo de algumas primeiras vezes detalhadas que ele realmente não queria visualizar. O publicitário conectava assuntos aleatórios com uma maestria impressionante. E realmente, não sabia quem era mais indiscreto com intimidades: Park ou Do. Dois grandes fofoqueiros que ficavam trocando figurinhas o tempo todo. Não queria nem saber do que falavam sobre ele pelas costas. 

Aquela memória tornou o interior de Baekhyun ainda mais sombrio. Porque de alguma forma, a nova informação só mexeu ainda mais numa ferida aberta que não queria pensar. Tudo o que Sehun e Chanyeol viveram poderia ter sido ele... O primeiro beijo, o primeiro namoro, a primeira vez… 

**“Não, não…”** , gemeu, apertando os olhos, os dedos longos bagunçaram os cabelos. **“Por que…”** , começou, mas a pergunta se perdeu no instante em que o som de uma notificação ecoou na sala de estar.

Os olhos estavam turvos, quando tentou se fixar na tela brilhante do celular. O pequeno momento de frustração se perdeu no ar, assim que abriu a mensagem e viu a imagem que acompanhava uma pergunta. 

_Esse não é o monstrinho mais fofo que você já viu?_

Era uma foto de Sehun. Os cabelos estavam cobertos por uma touca branca, vestia uma blusa listrada e um avental azul escuro. Os olhos estavam fechados, como na maioria das fotos que tirava, e um pequeno sorriso tomava conta dos lábios pequenos. O homem segurava um cupcake decorado, o formato de um monstrinho cor de laranja, vesgo e com antenas de pirulito de tutti-frutti. Estranhamente, a cor dos cabelos de Oh combinava com o tom da massa americana. 

Byun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por alguns segundos. Precisava acalmar toda a agitação anterior e abandonar todas as trilhas escuras que os pensamentos estavam lhe guiando. Afinal de contas, era algo que ele tinha que resolver consigo mesmo. 

_Qual dos dois? Não entendi..._

A mensagem foi enviada, e a resposta indignada, cheia de palavrões, de Sehun fez Baekhyun gargalhar. Aquilo… Aquele tipo de conversa fazia falta. Claramente ignorando a gracinha do mais novo, Sehun explicou que estava de folga naquele dia, e estava preparando doces para uma festa com amigos. A semana do Halloween estava se aproximando, todos queriam comemorar, e ele sempre tinha de cuidar das comidas. 

_Estou com a mão na massa, literalmente… Não quer me ligar, não?_

Toda a irritação de minutos atrás foi esfriando aos poucos, até as mãos de Baekhyun se tornarem quase duas pedras de gelo. Apesar da troca de mensagens, Byun não sabia se o número que estava salvo na agenda ainda era o mesmo. Sehun tinha trocado tantas vezes de número e… E ele não sabia se conseguiria permanecer calmo durante uma chamada. A reação da noite anterior já tinha sido uma prova muito clara. 

Baekhyun se conhecia o suficiente para saber que uma hora ou outra ele simplesmente falaria o que estava rondando-lhe a cabeça, sem filtrar nada. Era uma particularidade dele que era um benção e uma maldição, ao mesmo tempo. 

Ainda assim, apesar de todos os alertas mentais estarem piscando loucamente, sobre cortar a conversa por ali e se preparar para dormir, o homem seguiu pelo caminho oposto. Bem no fundo, sempre foi mestre nas contradições. 

Os dedos longos buscaram pela agenda do celular e o botão de chamada foi acionado. 

**“Boa noite, Byun. Está bem acordado agora?”** , foi a primeira frase que escapuliu dos lábios de Sehun após cinco toques. Outra vez, o ar saiu dos pulmões de Baekhyun com tanta força que ele sentiu a cabeça girar. A bolha do passado cobrindo-o com certas cores, trazendo velhas sensações para dentro do corpo cansado.

 **“Um pouco ou talvez esteja sonhando”** , as palavras voaram sem que ele pudesse controlar. Era brega, mas não conseguiu evitar. Ao ouvir a risada do mais velho do outro lado da linha, umedeceu os lábios e girou no sofá, outra vez, se sentindo ansioso. **“E o que é que você está fazendo, Chef Oh?”** , questionou, ao ouvir o barulho de objetos metálicos se chocando ao fundo e um resmungo por parte do amigo. 

Sehun não respondeu de imediato. E isso causou certa inquietude em Baekhyun. E a sensação se redobrou quando ouviu duas pessoas conversando em francês e, claramente, reconheceu numa das vozes a do mais velho. Não sabia dizer se o arrepio que lhe subia pelas costas fora causado pelo timbre grave ou por saber que havia uma terceira pessoa ali. 

**“Rolinhos de canela e alguns biscoitos. Tem que ser coisas pequenas, que cabem numa mordida, porque ninguém quer ter trabalho de cortar nada quando se está bêbado”,** o patissier estalou os lábios, como se aquilo o irritasse muito. 

**“Faz sentido”** , Byun entendia o jeito do outro. Sehun gostava de fazer as coisas e ser elogiado, e quanto mais elaborado, pior era a reação do mais velho quando não davam a mínima pelo esforço. **“Faz bolinhos de chocolate e mini pizza de queijo pensando em mim, por favor”** , a conversa estava indo para um lado que ele não sabia mais, só queria falar bobeira e ser respondido. Era uma coisa deles que sentia muita falta. 

**“Faço. E vai querer o que para beber, senhor?”** , o bip do forno microondas soou ao fundo, e enquanto o amigo se ocupava, Byun continuou com a conversa boba.

 **“Esses dias me deu vontade de beber piña colada”** , confessou, se levantando do sofá e indo em direção ao quarto. Precisava de um banho rápido e comer alguma coisa antes de apagar até o dia seguinte.

 **“Que merda de combinação é essa?”** , o tom alterado de Sehun fez Baekhyun rir. E Byun riria de qualquer coisa que o outro dissesse, porque só queria ouvi-lo falando mais e mais. _Oh Sehun, que um dia foi apaixonado por ele._

 **“Tenho gostos peculiares”** , proferiu, acionando o viva-voz e repousando o aparelho sobre o edredom. As roupas foram deixando o corpo e caindo no chão, numa bagunça que já estava acumulando havia dias. A confusão sobre os móveis refletia muito o interior dele. Pilhas de tecido que não podiam mais ser ignorados.

Assim, as coisas foram sendo feitas por eles, um aqui, outro lá. Cada um no seu espaço, no seu tempo, na sua realidade. Apenas os sons do dia-a-dia como trilha sonora. O chuveiro ligado, o liquidificador chiando, o refrigerante aberto e o tilintar do vidro.

A ligação durou por horas, intercalando aquele silêncio tão conhecido, sabendo que um ouvia o outro, mas sem muito mais o que falar, com conversas aleatórias e despretensiosas. As reclamações de um dia cheio no trabalho, de colegas de apartamento bagunceiros, séries que estavam acompanhando… Até que Baekhyun já não suportasse mais manter os olhos abertos. 

**“Vou desligar. Já ouvi seu ronco duas vezes”** , Sehun riu do outro lado. 

**“Não…”** , a voz de Byun soava sonolenta e dengosa. Ele, de fato, era teimoso demais. **“Queria falar mais com você, Sehunnie…”** , com o celular repousado sobre o travesseiro, ele ainda tentou argumentar. Mesmo que os olhos não passassem de duas fendas bem apertadas. **“Eu senti sua falta”** , continuou, sem filtrar as palavras. **“Muito,** **muito, muito…”** , insistiu. E quanta saudade estava guardada dentro daquele coração.

 **“Senti sua falta, também, baixinho”** , sussurrou. Ah, a voz do mais velho soou ainda mais gostosa aos ouvidos de Byun. E ele quase ronronou por isso.

 **“Muito, muito, muito”** , a palavra foi perdendo um pouco da força, conforme a sonolência foi tomando conta de Baekhyun. **“Queria estar aí... E comer seus doces, e tomar seu chocolate quente especial, e te abraçar bem forte… E encher a sua boca de beijos”** , murmurou a última parte, de forma quase inaudível. 

E a frase rodopiou e rodopiou na mente quase adormecida, até fazer sentido. Como quem sonha que está despencando e acorda num sobressalto, Baekhyun se levantou. O celular ainda estava ligado, a chamada marcando quase quatro horas de duração e ainda contando. 

**“Baekhyun”** , Sehun chamou, a fala macia, como se esperasse que o mais novo estivesse dormindo e não fosse despertado. **“Dormiu?”** , questionou. E Baekhyun não teve coragem de responder. Um suspiro longo escapou dos alto-falantes, seguido de alguns passos. **“Boa noite, Hyunie… Realmente senti sua falta, ouviu?”** , e permaneceu mais alguns segundos na linha antes de desligar, apenas para ter certeza de que receberia uma resposta. 

Se há poucos minutos estava sonolento, agora Baekhyun não conseguia pregar os olhos. E permaneceu encarando a escuridão por um bom tempo antes de deixar que as lágrimas escapassem dos olhos e escorressem para o travesseiro. E mesmo que ninguém estivesse ali com ele, cobriu o rosto com o braço sentindo o peito tremer a cada soluço. 

Então, era aquilo. Não tinha mais como se enganar, não tinha mais o que fazer. 

Não sabia quando tinha começado, não se lembrava mesmo… Talvez fosse desde pirralho, infernizando o garoto por dias a fio até serem amigos. Ou quando eles passavam horas batendo figurinhas no meio-fio da loja de conveniência. Até mesmo quando seguraram as mãos… Realmente, já não importava mais. 

Nada do que tinha passado importava porque ele amava Sehun naquele momento. E era tão nítido que se sentiu um completo idiota por só tirar aquele véu dos olhos tão tarde… Na verdade, só criara tal coragem naquele instante, quando percebeu que naqueles dois dias, com aquelas migalhas de atenção, ele se sentiu completo de um jeito que ninguém nunca tinha feito. 

E ele sequer sabia o que fazer com aquilo. 

Outra vez, uma notificação fez o celular tocar e vibrar. 

Era Joohyun mudando outra vez a agenda mensal. Mais reuniões, mais dois photoshoots e a viagem remarcada para dali a duas semanas. E pela primeira vez, sem querer ter uma surpresa pelo destino antes de sair de casa, como aconteceu na última viagem, decidiu checar cada um deles. Ele abriu o aplicativo, ainda fungando e com uma dor de cabeça que não era daquele mundo. 

Só assim percebeu que não era apenas uma viagem. Eram mais de seis destinos espalhados pelos continentes. Por um momento, tinha esquecido de todos os compromissos que ele ainda tinha para concluir. Da vida adulta, do papel importante que desempenhava dentro da empresa… Baekhyun precisava promover a última coleção, da qual tinha participado em quase todas as etapas. 

Hong Kong, Paris, Londres, Berlim, Nova Iorque e Los Angeles. 

Os olhos correram muito rápido pelos nomes, antes de fechar a agenda, bloquear o celular e colocá-lo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Só percebeu certo detalhe quando estava dirigindo até a empresa, na manhã seguinte. E ele gargalhou tanto, que até esbarrou sem querer na buzina do carro. 

Se aquele era um sinal, estava mais do que decidido a segui-lo.

* * *

_Baekhyun não sabia que tinha de ir tão adiantado ao aeroporto para pegar um voo._

_Os pais de Sehun tinham ido comprar alguma coisa para comer, enquanto os garotos permaneceram sentados nas cadeiras, numa espera quase mórbida. Nenhum deles sabia o que era mais desconfortável: o assento gelado, as horas que estavam correndo como areia entre os dedos ou o silêncio infinito. E era estranho porque aquela foi a primeira vez em anos que se sentiam daquela forma um próximo do outro. Deslocados, distantes._

**_“E então…”_ ** _, Byun começou. Aquela sensação de afastamento, que estava acontecendo antes mesmo do melhor amigo entrar no avião, lhe era detestável._ **_“Você volta em novembro e retorna?”_ ** _, era algo que tinha deixado dúvidas. Apesar do aviso prévio, Sehun não deu detalhe algum daquele intercâmbio repentino._

_O cenho de Sehun foi franzindo aos poucos, como se ele não tivesse entendido direito. Por que ele voltaria para Busan?_

**_“Você sabe… O teste de aptidão é em novembro. De que vai valer seu intercâmbio sem a nota da prova nacional?”,_ ** _o tom de voz de Baekhyun foi do grave ao agudo em questões de segundos. E aquilo tendia a acontecer quando estava muito nervoso. Por que é que Sehun estava tão confuso?_

_O olhar do mais velho se perdeu para as pessoas que iam e vinham, arrastando grandes malas com rodinhas, tomadas pela pressa. Ele pareceu pensativo, enquanto lambia os lábios rosados com certa lentidão, procurando uma resposta que não tinha preparado de antemão. Sehun detestava esconder as coisas de Baekhyun porque uma hora ou menos, ele deixava escapar. E já tinha acontecido muitas vezes, sorte que o outro parecia alheio demais para entender as entrelinhas._

**_“Não sei se vou voltar em novembro”_ ** _, murmurou, cansado de pensar em mais desculpas. Um pouco de verdade não faria mal._ **_“Quero aproveitar todos os meses que passar por lá. Conhecer as coisas…”_ ** _, balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse aprovando as próprias palavras. Sem muitos detalhes, mas ainda assim verdadeiro._

_O queixo de Baekhyun perdeu a força, e ele ficou com aquela cara de perdido por um bom tempo, encarando o perfil do rosto do amigo. A boca ficou seca, a garganta arranhou e ele sentiu vontade de gritar. E lá vinha o lado dramático que ele não conseguia evitar._

**_“E seus pais sabem disso? Ou você nem ao menos vai surpreendê-los como fez comigo?”_ ** _, o mais novo questionou, sentindo-se meio zonzo. O garoto estava confiante de que veria o amigo pelo menos por alguns dias, antes e depois da prova nacional._

_Sehun não lhe respondeu de imediato porque os pais chegaram, com alguns copos de bubble tea em mãos, interrompendo a conversa que mal tinha começado. Byun ficou encarando-o por longos minutos, inquisitivo. E o mais velho apenas fingiu não notar, o canudinho entre os lábios e a bebida rendendo mais que o normal dentro do grande copo._

_E outra vez, os garotos permaneceram quietos._

_A despedida não aconteceu como o esperado. Baekhyun esperava lágrimas e abraços sem fim, sussurros proferidos ao pé do ouvido… Confissões de última hora que nunca vieram._

_O coração bateu com mais força quando a voz nos alto-falantes anunciou o destino de Sehun. Porque apesar daquele clima denso que rondava a cabeça do mais novo, tudo ainda parecia um pesadelo. E ele esperava acordar a qualquer instante._

_Mas ver o melhor amigo abraçar os pais com força, os olhos úmidos e a voz levemente embargada, com os dedos apertados ao copo quase cheio de chá, só provou o contrário. Era real. Sehun estava indo embora e só voltaria dali a seis meses. E voltaria para um grande caos, porque os senhores Oh eram rígidos quanto aos estudos do único filho._

_Todo o gelo que rondava os dois derreteu no momento em que os braços longos do melhor amigo se enroscaram em torno de Baekhyun. E foi tão apertado, sufocante. Mais um pouco e eles se fundiriam. E todos os sentidos triplicaram. O cheiro, o calor, o toque, o timbre. O mais novo sentiu que iria desabar no instante que Sehun o soltasse._

**_“Não se preocupe. Eu vou voltar e tudo vai ser como sempre foi”_ ** _, sussurrou, contra o ombro do mais baixo._ **_“Até logo, Hyun”_ ** _, foram as palavras finais, antes do anúncio ser repetido e o amigo se afastar._

_E de fato, Baekhyun não desabou quando se viu longe do abraço do outro. Ou com o aceno, no fim do corredor. Nem quando observou o voo do amigo decolar, levando ele para terras desconhecidas. Muito menos quando se despediu dos pais de Sehun na saída do aeroporto._

_O garoto desabou quando o capacete já estava sobre a cabeça, cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto. O trajeto até a casa foi arrastado, e mesmo assim, ele não se atreveu a voltar para o conforto do próprio naquele estado._

_A parada na lojinha foi dolorosa. Ele comprou um pacote de choco pie e leite de banana por pura nostalgia. E a surpresa que teve ao encontrar Chanyeol, sentado na mesa onde ele costumava ficar com Sehun, foi grande. De certa forma, apesar da tristeza e das saudades que já sentia consumi-lo, teve vontade de rir ao perceber que ambos compartilhavam os mesmos olhos inchados e vermelhos._

_A sensação de abandono era mútua, afinal de contas._

_Não se cumprimentaram com palavras, só um aceno de cabeça, como se reconhecessem um ao outro. Eles permaneceram ali, dois corpos estranhos em completo silêncio, até cada um comer o que tinham comprado. Uma falta de comunicação que era incômoda, pesada. Os olhos grandes e brilhantes de Park acompanhavam cada gesto dele. E pareciam tão acusadores, como se soubessem de algo que Byun não tinha noção._

_O jeito brusco que o mais alto levantou fez Baekhyun quase infartar. As mãos grandes, adornadas de anéis prateados, repousaram sobre a mesa. Os lábios avermelhados entreabriram-se por alguns segundos, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas no fim, Park não falou nada. Apenas permaneceu ali por alguns segundos, encurvado sobre a silhueta do mais novo como uma assombração. Com a expressão fechada, ele saiu dali, esbarrando na cadeira de plástico, deixando para trás um Byun muito curioso._

_**“É… Eu também”** , Baekhyun murmurou, cerrando os punhos, assim que a figura de Chanyeol desapareceu ladeira abaixo. _

* * *

As semanas tinham se arrastado demais. E pela primeira vez, Baekhyun não se importou muito.

Uma nova rotina tinha se estabelecido nos últimos dias e ele não se atreveria a reclamar de nada. As coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito na empresa, com os últimos ajustes do lançamento da coleção sendo concluídos, os corredores eram um grande caos. Mas, tudo voltava aos eixos no final da tarde, quando o expediente terminava e podia deixar tudo para trás. 

Com alguns passos próximo do carro, no estacionamento do subsolo da Privé, ou mesmo dentro do elevador, Baekhyun era recepcionado com uma nova foto junto de uma frase em forma de mensagem. Aquele era o sinal positivo que Sehun mandava para saber se ele estava livre dos compromissos, mesmo que já tivesse decorado os horários livres do mais novo. Ou soubesse de antemão sobre as horas-extras. 

E a partir dali tudo começava: a hora dourada do dia de Byun. 

Basicamente, eles conversavam quase diariamente. E diferente daquela primeira ligação, o mais velho não teve mais dias livres. Então, quando Sehun estava ainda no meio do próprio expediente, preparando pedidos e mais pedidos no café, Baekhyun arrumava o jantar e as roupas para dormir. A comunicação acontecia nesse período, e não importava se eram chamadas de voz, troca de imagens ou mensagens curtas lotadas de emojis. O retorno daquela velha conexão era maravilhoso.

Qualquer coisa vinda de Sehun já era mais do que suficiente. 

Entretanto, em nenhum momento, em todos aqueles dias brilhantes, Baekhyun explanou o encontro que ele vinha preparando há algum tempo, durante o horário do almoço. O bloco de notas do celular repleto de quadradinhos coloridos preenchidos com links e fotos, numa versão atualizada das listas de anos atrás. A dica mais explícita era através de pequenos lembretes, proferidos em tom despreocupado, que em breve viajaria a negócios e poderia ficar sem contato, mas que seria bem rápido. 

Então, na noite anterior à primeira viagem, o mais novo explicou outra vez que estaria incomunicável dali em diante. E de fato, nem foi preciso se esforçar muito para se manter afastado do mais velho durante aqueles dias.

A promoção em Hong Kong foi rápida devido a localização da cidade. Então, depois do desfile e do coquetel, Baekhyun sequer teve forças para mexer no celular. A empolgação pela boa recepção das roupas se converteu em muitas taças de champanhe ingeridas de estômago vazio. O homem mal se lembrava de como tinha chegado ao quarto do hotel, tomado um banho e adormecido pelado entre os lençóis. 

O despertar pela manhã veio regado de uma dor de cabeça infernal e uma fome quase animalesca. Enquanto comia um hambúrguer gorduroso, se lambuzando de ketchup e queijo derretido, leu as notícias que saíram nos sites sobre a nova coleção da Privé e selecionou as imagens que mais tinha gostado para enviar para a RP da empresa. Tais ações, focadas no trabalho, eram uma forma de manter a calma. Porque criar era uma de suas paixões da vida. 

Assim, Baekhyun tinha o resto do dia para colocar a cabeça e o coração em ordem. 

O voo para Paris saia de madrugada e eram mais de quinze horas, com escala. Não sabia com o que surtava mais, o tempo perdido ou o destino final. O mantra que usava para não perder o controle era que, a partir dali, não haveria mais arrependimentos. Não importava se tudo fosse em vão, que saísse ainda mais machucado, só queria colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Só queria que aquela sensação de ‘e se…’ ficasse bem enterrada. 

Byun estava farto de incertezas, de esconder, de se privar.

* * *

Apesar de todos os planos, e milhares de suposições, repetirem na cabeça de Baekhyun durante todo o trajeto àquele país, estar ali, em chão firme, com a mala na mão e nada mais do que algumas verdades a serem reveladas, era algo que não parecia muito real. O resultado da ideia fixa lhe bagunçava em todos os sentidos.

Byun sempre gostava de fazer as coisas sem pensar muito porque isso lhe dava muito mais coragem. Não negava que era uma atitude inconsequente que trazia dentro de si desde muito novo. Mas, daquela vez, Baekhyun tinha calculado cada mínimo passo. A surpresa é que permanecia intacta, porque aquele tipo de situação não tinha como controlar.

As coisas tinham tomado um rumo muito louco.

Por mais clichê que soasse, o destino traçava a vida por linhas confusas e disformes para chegar num resultado final muito óbvio. Tudo esteve ali, diante dos olhos dele, o tempo todo. E se sentir um completo idiota, deixando uma terceira pessoa tornar as coisas mais nítidas do que já estavam, era apenas um bônus especial. Agora, Byun não sabia até quando aguentaria segurar aquele segredo por tanto tempo.

Baekhyun era um eterno apaixonado com todas as palavras e significados possíveis da palavra, mas sabia como era a vida real. Certos limites ainda o prendiam ao chão. Talvez, se não tivesse aquele compromisso marcado, não teria tido a coragem de estar ali. Não teria largado tudo para trás para viver algo digno de um filme de romance água com açúcar. Afinal de contas, ele teve muitas oportunidades quando ainda era muito novo, e não tinha feito nada. Apenas comprou um ingresso e assistiu, de camarote, tudo o que ele pensava não querer, mas sempre quis. 

O homem estava na França havia dois dias. E mesmo que tenha cumprido a agenda da Privé, participado da festa de inauguração da pequena loja física na capital francesa junto do desfile, Baekhyun não se sentiu realmente presente ali. A sensação se redobrou quando saiu do local do evento e voltou para o hotel.

A ficha só caiu quando a viagem de duas horas de trem, indo de Paris a Lyon, chegou ao fim. Quando desceu na estação e viu a movimentação de pessoas, a cabeça pesando pelo jet lag atrasado. Se deu conta da pequena loucura porque ele sabia muito bem onde deveria ir. A rua, a fachada do pequeno café, as cores das cortinas nas janelas, até mesmo o uniforme dos empregados. 

O trajeto de táxi até o estabelecimento durou pouco menos de meia hora. E quando o veículo estacionou em frente à calçada repleta de pedrinhas brancas, o coração quase parou de bater. Nada tinha mudado desde a última postagem de Sehun, era como encaixar uma foto numa paisagem. O motorista precisou pigarrear algumas vezes para que Byun acordasse do pequeno transe. O pagamento foi feito e ele saiu do carro, suando frio, a mala nas mãos e um embrulho embaixo do braço. 

A noite estava começando a escurecer, mesmo que se passasse das sete horas. As mesinhas douradas do lado de fora da Oh!Petit estavam todas ocupadas, a conversa dos clientes regada de palavras desconhecidas para o recém-chegado.

Uma lufada de ar quente, cheirando café e caramelo, entorpeceu os sentidos de Baekhyun quando alguns passos foram dados. Completamente embriagado naquele aroma, ele conseguiu avistar o mais velho através da janela. O amigo trajava camisa branca, calça preta e sapatos sociais. E mesmo que o patissier estivesse usando o mesmo uniforme que os outros, o cabelo cor de fogo destacava-o, junto da altura e dos traços orientais no rosto sério. 

Sehun estava próximo do caixa, concentrado, arrumando algumas das sobremesas dentro do balcão de vidro. Ainda ajeitava a plaquinha que nomeava o _mille feuillle_ , quando percebeu a presença de alguém através da vitrine de doces. Se ficou surpreso com Baekhyun parado à frente dele, não demonstrou muito. Os olhos felinos permaneceram um bom tempo fixos no homem com semblante risonho. 

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, Baekhyun sempre tinha aquele ar de garoto. Talvez fossem os olhos ou os lábios finos, que lhe davam aquela sensação refrescante. De início, Sehun não falou nada, mas aquele foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça. Por isso, só saiu de onde estava e se aproximou de Byun, sério, o cenho franzido enquanto estudava as feições alheias. Mas contrariando toda a recepção muito estranha, o abraço que ele deu foi tão apertado que o mais novo quase perdeu o ar que já não tinha. 

Por poucos segundos, as pessoas que estavam nas mesas pararam para observar os dois homens. Mas eles sequer notaram, tão envolvidos um no outro, os olhos fechados e os rostos vermelhos. 

**“Surpresa”** , Baekhyun falou, meio choroso, meio rindo, quase nas pontas dos pés, para permanecer no mesmo nível dos braços do amigo. 

**“Calado!”** , Sehun grunhiu, balançando o mais novo, como se quisesse sacudi-lo para ter certeza de que estava acordado. **“Shh!”** , e apertou ainda mais o corpo de Byun contra o peito.

Se não tivesse aberto os olhos e percebido que estavam sendo assistidos, Baekhyun teria se debulhado ali mesmo. Num choro feio e barulhento, como costumava fazer quando estava muito bêbado e sensível. Com as mãos ainda em torno da cintura de Sehun, ele se afastou, esfregando os olhos molhados e fungando. 

**“Ah, mas já está chorando, meu deus”** , Sehun fez graça, e como no passado, recebeu um cutucão no barriga como resposta. **“Vem aqui, vem”** , a voz dele soou macia, como nas ligações. A doçura era quase palpável, e Byun teve que se manter firme para não jogar tudo pro ar, agarrar o mais alto no meio de todo mundo e nunca mais soltar. 

Oh acomodou o amigo numa mesinha, próximo à janela cheia de arabescos em caneta branca, e pediu para que ele esperasse. Nos dois minutos que se passaram, Baekhyun quase entrou numa crise de nervos. A caixinha de presente estava sobre a mala, quase esquecida no meio do café após aquela recepção. E observar aqueles dois objetos fez a ansiedade crescer muito. Como ele chegaria no assunto? E como iniciaria o convite? E se Sehun não aceitasse? E se ele tivesse um namorado muito ciumento que… 

**“Bolo de chocolate e chocolate quente especial”** , o mais velho chegou, com uma bandeja em mãos. Ele serviu as coisas com certa cuidado, numa postura impecável. 

**“Você lembrou”** , sussurrou, e de momento, ele não notou quando tinha falado sobre aquele pedido. O pequeno garfo deslizou suavemente no bolo, e quando a textura molhada entrou em contato com a língua do mais novo, ele quase gemeu baixinho. Era doce e amargo na medida certa. 

**“Bom, né? Eu sei”** , Sehun sentou-se à frente de Baekhyun, e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, a mão esquerda segurando o queixo. **“E como é que você apareceu aqui sem avisar, hein?”** , questionou, curioso. 

Os olhos castanhos analisaram cada detalhe do amigo. Desde os cabelos acinzentados e curtos, da pele alva e brilhante, o perfume novo, até as roupas que usava. A camisa era azu,l listrada de branco, parecia um pijama, mas dava um ar de descuido proposital. Baekhyun era vaidoso e trabalhava com moda, sabia muito bem como se vestia.

De toda a mudança, a mais impactante era a forma como ele tinha se tornado um homem tão diferente do garoto que sempre fora. O olhar parecia mais experiente, e mudava conforme a luz batia sobre o rosto dele. O pescoço parecia mais longo e firme. Talvez fosse o corte de cabelo que dava aquele efeito. O mais novo sempre se escondia em penteados longos, mas agora os fios estavam tão bem aparados num undercut que as orelhas perfuradas estavam visíveis. E uma sensação de déjà-vu caiu como um balde de água fria sobre os ombros. 

Os pensamentos tinham viajado para muito longe.

Tão longe que sequer notou o que o mais novo estava falando. Então, assentiu como se tivesse ouvido tudo. Até perceber a caixa que estava sobre a mesa. Era retangular e cor de iogurte. 

**“Deixa eu ver”** , proferiu, tirando a tampa e afastando o papel de seda que cobria o conteúdo. Sehun riu quando viu o que era, e riu ainda mais do detalhe que não percebeu no corpo do amigo. **“Vamos ser dois bananas de pijamas, é isso?”** , questionou, tirando a peça de roupa de dentro da caixa. **“Mas o que...?”** , apontou para o desenho.

A camisa era idêntica àquela que Baekhyun usava. Ele tinha notado as escritas no bolso, mas não percebeu os dois ovinhos quebrados estampados na barra da lateral direita. Byun fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços, um pouco irritado. Era para ser engraçadinho!

 **“Você prestou atenção? Falei que é da coleção que estou promovendo e o nome da coleção é The Breakfast Club”** , resmungou. Sehun sempre fazia aquilo. Fingia que ouvia, mas não ouvia nada. **“Os desenho são meus!”** , proferiu, meio ofendido. Outro pedaço do bolo se perdeu na boca dele. 

**“Relaxa… Eu gostei. É bem a sua cara de taurino comilão mesmo”** , o mais velho comentou em tom de riso, vendo a fatia diminuindo a cada minuto. **“Desculpa, Hyunie, estava muito ocupado pensando no quão gostoso você ficou depois de todo esse tempo”** , a frase escapuliu em tom de brincadeira, mesmo que fosse a verdade. A camisa voltou para a caixa, arrumada na mesma posição. 

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse responder qualquer coisa, muito afetado pelo comentário, um dos atendentes do café se aproximou de Sehun, e eles conversaram por um tempo. Se ouvir Sehun falar em outro idioma pelo celular foi surreal, pessoalmente era mil vezes mais impactante. Será que ele não cansava de ser fodidamente maravilhoso?

 **“Eu vou sair um pouco... Tenho uma encomenda e estava prestes a montar, mas…”** , Sehun se levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar. **“Você quer q-”** , continuou, mas fora interrompido. 

**“Ah, eu tenho que ir também!”** , o garfo ainda em mãos, Byun se levantou quase que no mesmo instante. **“Tenho uns relatórios para entregar, sabe como é…”** , não, não! Se Sehun saísse por um pouquinho que fosse ia perder toda a coragem que foi construindo naquele dia. 

**“Hm… Okay, você ainda vai ficar por aqui? A gente pode conversar com mais calma”** , o mais velho questionou. 

**“Vou ficar!”** , o tom de voz soou ansioso. O nervosismo fez ele largar o talher na mesa e bebericar um pouco do chocolate. **“Estou num hotel aqui pertinho, então… Podemos nos ver amanhã? Lá tem um restaurante e podemos jantar, colocar o papo em dia… E…”** , não consegui parar de falar, e nem de beber. **“Deixa eu ver, pode ser lá pelas oito da noite? Que horas você termina o expediente?”** , respirou um pouco, e colocou a caneca na bandeja e as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. 

Qual era o problema com ele?

 **“Pode ser, sim. Posso pedir pro Claude fechar o caixa, sem problemas”** , Sehun sorriu, juntando a louça na bandeja e equilibrando tudo sobre a caixa de presente. 

**“Hm… Então, eu vou…”** , alisou a frente da camisa, e escorregou as mãos sobre os cabelos. Os fios rebeldes voltaram a cair sobre a testa. **“Quanto eu devo?”** , questionou, um pouco mais calmo com a confirmação de Sehun.

 **“Nada, né, seu idiota”** , ainda teve tempo de levantar o rosto e ver Oh revirar os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negativa. 

**“Certo… Então, boa noite”** , ditou, puxando a mala do canto. Sem muito aviso, abraçou Sehun outra vez, com um dos braços. E foi rapidamente retribuído pelo outro. **“Senti muito a sua falta, Hunnie”** , sussurrou, outra vez se sentindo sufocado. 

Sehun não respondeu, mas apertou ele um pouco mais forte antes de separá-los. 

**“Ah, aqui está o cartão do hotel. Vou estar lá às oito”** , repetiu, entregando o pequeno pedaço de papel.

 **“Entendi”** , o mais velho respondeu, limpando uma mancha de chocolate no rosto de Byun. Ele nunca tinha visto alguém beber uma caneca daquelas tão rapidamente. 

Mal teve tempo de pegar o cartão, e Baekhyun saiu em disparada pela porta. Mas o que é que o nanico estava aprontando? 

De repente, se sentiu como no colegial, quando as garotas se aproximavam dele para entregar uma carta de amor e saíam em disparada, com medo da rejeição. Uma pena que a única carta que ele desejava, vinha da pessoa que tinha atravessado pelas portas de vidro da Oh!Petit. 

E ela nunca chegou. 

* * *

E não foi nada tão simples como pensou. Baekhyun estava a ponto de enlouquecer de vez. 

Os olhos fitaram o teto do quarto de hotel e por um instante achou que estava girando, tamanha era a ânsia que tomava conta do estômago dele. Ainda flutuava só de relembrar do reencontro. Não conseguiu chegar nem perto do que tinha para falar com Sehun. O que é que estava acontecendo? Por que era tão difícil falar? Aquele tipo de coisa nunca fora um problema para ele… Expressar sentimentos para as pessoas de quem gostava. Mesmo que nada fosse tão profundo quanto aquilo que ele sentia por Sehun. 

Talvez aquele fosse o problema. Nunca tinha lidado com algo tão grande, tão pesado. 

O cheiro do amigo tinha impregnado em tudo o que tocara. E mesmo que o casaco que usasse estivesse a alguns metros, repousado na poltrona, ele ainda conseguia sentir. Sehun sempre gostara de perfumes doces e enjoativos, então não sabia diferenciar o aroma que vinha do ambiente e o que vinha do homem. 

O semblante dele parecia tão diferente. Detalhes que nenhuma câmera conseguia captar. A pele ainda parecia macia, mas a barba feita estava bem nítida sob a maquiagem leve. As finas linhas em torno dos olhos, as sobrancelhas sempre bem aparadas. O sorriso bem alinhado depois de tantos anos usando aparelho. 

**“Eu amo você”** , sussurrou, baixinho, como se treinasse para o futuro. **“Oh Sehun, eu sempre te amei. Você… Você…”** , e não conseguiu concluir, não em voz alta. **“Então, eu queria te convidar…”** , tentou a outra frase, que tinha de repetir na próxima noite. 

Ele tinha de esperar mais um dia para concluir o que tanto tinha planejado. Era para ter acontecido naquele primeiro encontro, mas tudo foi tão corrido que não teve coragem. E também parecia muito precipitado, não tinha preparado um terreno. Não tiveram nem tempo de conversar direito. Só despejou um plano B e deu certo. 

Baekhyun adormeceu, meio rígido na cama, com a cabeça cheia demais. E palavras nunca pronunciadas.

Uma noite inteira se passou sem sonhos, um completo vazio. E o dia seguinte foi quase a mesma coisa. O cansaço não era no corpo, era a mente que estava indo de zero a mil no momento que percebia a realidade. E a troca de fusos estavam o deixando ainda mais mole, mesmo que já estivesse ali havia quatro dias.

O café foi na cama, o almoço foi na cama, o café da tarde também… Tudo intercalado com sonecas e idas ao banheiro. Só não jantou porque o encontro com Sehun era dentro de algumas horas. 

E despertou outra vez, porque a notificação do amigo apitou no celular. E ele sentou-se na cama, quase que tomado por um choque. Os olhos fixos na tela do aparelho. 

_Você me deu o seu cartão de visitas, Sr. Baekhyun Byun, diretor criativo da Privé. Cadê o endereço, porra?!_

Como é? O homem levantou da cama, com as pernas meio bambas, e remexeu nos bolsos da calça. E de fato, lá estava o cartão que ele tinha anotado o endereço do hotel. Por que ele estava tão desastrado daquela forma? Deus... 

_Desclupa, errei o cartão. Anexo!_

Com todo o cuidado, para não tremer feito louco, tirou uma foto do cartão e enviou porque a preguiça foi maior para digitar tudo aquilo num teclado coreano. O corpo caiu sobre a cama, agora mais relaxado. Outra vez, o som de notificação ecoou no quarto vazio. 

_‘Desclupo’, sim. Indo de barriga vazia para te causar prejuízo. Até daqui a pouco!_

Idiota! Argh! Por que ele ainda era daquele jeito? E riu, e estapeou a cama, chutou o travesseiro e se embolou nas cobertas, numa crise infantil demais para um homem de trinta e um anos. 

Era a mais pura gana de esmagar Sehun entre os braços e pernas. 

* * *

Quando saiu pelo elevador e caminhou em direção ao restaurante do hotel, ele não imaginou que já encontraria Sehun no bar. 

E a sensação de vê-lo de costas, sentado numa postura impecável na banqueta prateada, fez o coração quase subir à boca. Melhor do que um Sehun todo de branco, era um Sehun completamente vestido de preto. Mesmo daquela posição era possível notar os cabelos bem penteados para trás e o fecho de uma choker. Os olhos deles se encontraram pelo reflexo da estante de bebidas espelhada. O amigo tinha aquela feição e rubor de quem já tinha passado de quatro doses. 

O mais velho girou no banqueta e o encarou, um copo de martini nas mãos e as pernas cruzadas. E por um instante, o brilho do pingente prateado de estrela, refletiu no rosto de Byun, roubando toda a atenção do sorriso de Oh.

 **“Talvez eu tenha chegado cedo demais”** , foi o cumprimento de Sehun, claro. **“E a falta de comida esteja me deixando meio zonzo”** , balançou a cabeça, pela virada repentina.

A pose muito dominante de segundos atrás se perdendo no segundo que ele abriu a boca. E de certa forma, Baekhyun já esperava por aquilo, então riu de forma descarada. 

Os dois homens se encaminharam para uma das mesas e fizeram os pedidos, no momento que o garçom se aproximou. Os cardápios foram retirados da mesa e, em breve, serviriam o vinho pedido. Todo aquele processo levou uns bons minutos do momento a sós que precisavam. 

**“Você está se superando a cada vez que te vejo”** , Sehun proferiu, colocando a taça vazia sobre a mesa, e cruzando as mãos. Os olhos apertados subindo e descendo na silhueta do mais novo. **“Assim, não vai dar para eu competir no próximo encontro”** , sussurrou, os olhos piscaram meio lentos, e ele voltou a se encostar na cadeira macia. 

**“É o meu trabalho”,** Baekhyun revirou os olhos, fingindo não se afetar pelo elogio pouco explícito. **“Então, como estão as coisas por aqui? Além do que você me contou, claro”** , questionou. Já não sabia mais como conduzir a conversa. Porque um Sehun embriagado era mais distraído do que o normal.

 **“Ah, nada de novo… Desde os dois anos que a gente não se falou nem uma vez”** , okay… **“O café está indo maravilhosamente bem. A família tá um desastre, ao contrário das amizades. A vida amorosa capengando… ”** , o tom de Sehun estava no modo passivo agressivo, de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer. 

**“O que você me disse nas últimas semanas não soou como agora…”** , Baekhyun murmurou, tomando um grande gole de água. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, só precisava molhar a boca seca. 

**“É meio chato reclamar por telefone. Não queria preocupar ninguém”** , suspirou, ajeitando a gola da camisa de seda. 

**“Sehun, o reclamão, não quis reclamar? O que?”** , o mais novo tentou fazer graça. Agora, já não sabia bem o que dizer. O que estava acontecendo? 

**“Ha, ha! Disse o chorão número um”** , Oh fez careta ao ouvir o amigo. **“Não se preocupe, é notícia velha que não move moinho”** , repentinamente, quis se levantar e pedir outro martini. **“E você, está tudo uma merda mesmo como disse, ou era só drama?”** , tentou mudar de assunto, não era hora para aquilo.

 **“Profissionalmente, tudo certo. Pessoalmente, um lixo”** , comentou, sem enrolações. **“É por isso que…”** , começou, mas as palavras ficaram presas outra vez. **“Hm… O que quis dizer com ‘família tá um desastre’?”** , a pergunta não teve resposta rápida. 

Sehun respirou pesado, cruzou os braços e começou a falar. E eram coisas que Baekhyun não fazia ideia porque tinha saído de Busan para estudar em Seul, mas, também eram assuntos de muito antes do mais velho sair da Coreia do Sul. 

O intercâmbio era resultado de todas as economias do amigo. Porque não queria ser cobrado mais tarde, e de nada adiantou. Os pais ficaram mais de um ano sem contato com ele, porque estavam irritados demais pela perda do Suneung. E tudo piorou quando informou que se formaria na França. Eles ameaçaram buscá-lo até o quinto dos infernos, mas Sehun era maior de idade e dono da própria vida. 

E quando os senhores Oh cederam à saudade, Sehun teve coragem de se assumir. E é claro, não importava o quanto eles amassem o filho, a notícia não foi bem aceita. De certa forma, ele já esperava por aquilo. Sabia que uma hora ele não conseguiria guardar mais nada, e seria mil vezes pior viver a rejeição perto deles, naquele país. 

**“Mamãe me ligou esses dias, disse que está com saudades”** , a tom de voz de Sehun era sombrio. **“Quatro anos”** , mencionou, balançando a cabeça. Ele esperou um sinal por quatro anos. De repente, se sentiu mais lúcido. **“Quer que eu volte para casa. Diz que tudo vai ficar bem, que não faz sentido eu passar a velhice deles tão longe”**. 

**“Por que é que não me disse isso, Hyunie? Meu deus…”** , o mais novo se sentiu muito traído. Por alguma razão, olhar para Sehun e um desconhecido era quase a mesma coisa. 

**“Cada um tem que lutar as próprias batalhas sozinho, Byun”** , a frase ficou no ar por alguns segundos, até os dois serem interrompidos pelo jantar. 

E os pratos ficaram entre eles, intocados. Cada um com o pensamento perdido em seu próprio universo. 

**“Você… Você vai voltar?”** , a pergunta que ficou se repetindo na mente de Baekhyun teve que ser externalizada. 

Sehun apanhou a faca e o garfo e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Com movimentos rígidos, cortou um pedaço do bife, e colocou na boca. Baekhyun fez o mesmo, mas os olhos permaneceram no amigo, analisando cada detalhe. Já não sabia mais como proceder dali em diante. 

**“Não sei. Eu estou muito bem aqui. Tenho meu próprio negócio, minha casa, meus amigos… ‘Tá tudo perfeito”** , murmurou, engolindo a comida com dificuldade. O vinho, servido junto dos pratos, ajudou a levar tudo para dentro. 

_Não me parece tão perfeito_. A frase ficou só na cabeça do mais novo. 

**“Eu…** ”, Baekhyun começou, mas antes tomou fôlego. Depois daquele clima estranho, nada mais pareceu tão difícil. **“Queria te fazer um convite”** , continuou, chamando a atenção de Sehun. **“Acho que você nem lembra mais, mas a gente tinha um combinado”**.

 **“Ah, é?”** , a expressão de Oh foi suavizando a cada segundo. Gostava da forma como Byun era capaz de mudar de assunto tão rápido. **“Preciso que refresque a minha memória, baixinho”**.

 **“Para de me chamar de baixinho, não sou mais uma criança!”** , a expressão irritada do mais novo só fez Sehun rir ainda mais da explosão. **“Como eu ia dizendo! Você me deve uma viagem de formatura… E vai me pagar”** , concluiu. Não era daquela forma que era para acontecer, mas já era meio caminho andado.

 **“Ih, tô sem dinheiro. `Passa mais tarde”** , outra vez, Oh colocou um pedaço de carne na boca e mastigou com tranquilidade, dando de ombros. 

**“Não foi agora mesmo que você me disse que os negócios iam bem?”** , a desconfiança tomando conta do semblante de Baekhyun. **“De qualquer forma, já está tudo pago”** , comentou, como se não fosse nada demais. 

**“Que?”** , o foco da comida foi completamente perdido. **“Era brincadeira…”** , comentou, meio sem graça, porque não esperava aquele tipo de resposta. 

**“Tá tudo certo. Só preciso que me responda se aceita ou não, uma viagem relâmpago de duas horas”** , a proposta saiu num rompante, tão rápida, que Byun não teve certeza se foi compreendido. **“Óbvio, que não é relâmpago de ‘agora’, mas relâmpago de ‘amanhã de tarde”,** concluiu. 

Quando levantou os olhos da taça de vinho, notou um ar risonho na face de Sehun. Ele largou os talheres sobre o prato, e cruzou as mãos sob o queixo. 

**“Você não esquece de nada, não é mesmo?”** , indagou, mas era mais para ele mesmo do que para o mais novo. **“Eu também nunca esqueço do que prometo. E eu sei que fui um grande filho da puta, que sequer tive bolas de não cancelar nada… Então, eu aceito, sim”** , assentiu, alcançando a taça e dando um grande gole. 

**“E aceita assim, sem saber pra onde vai? E se eu for um serial killer, que vai te levar para uma cabana no meio do nada e…”** , começou a tagarelar, as mãos tremendo pela resposta positiva. Estava acontecendo...

 **“Seremos dois serial killers, então”** , piscou, voltando a comer. E vendo a cara de confuso do outro, revirou os olhos com a falta de humor. **“Então, é uma cabana? E o que mais?”** , questionou, com a sobrancelha elevada. 

**“É uma surpresa!”** , não ia falar mais nada. 

**“É uma cabana! Então é provável ser no meio do mato, ter montanhas… Você quer fazer trilha? Ou nadar num rio? Dependendo de onde fica, e do clima desse fim de semana, dá para ver estrelas com um céu muito limpo! Se quiser levo meu telescópio, é pequeno”** , numerou a lista nos dedos, e a expressão do mais novo foi murchando a cada segundo. **“Era isso?”** , questionou, querendo rir. 

**“Você não mudou nada, né? O mesmo sem graça de sempre!”** , largou o garfo na mesa. Por que nada estava dando certo?

 **“Desculpa, é uma cidade ‘pequena’ e eu vivi muitos anos aqui. Talvez eu já tenha alugado a mesma cabana que você”** , gargalhou, não se contendo. **“Hyunie, tá tudo certo. Tá na hora de aceitar que as pessoas é que fazem o lugar. Estar lá com você vai ser outra coisa, outra experiência”** , proferiu, se inclinando e dando tapinhas nas costas das mãos de Byun. 

O homem suspirou pesado, e assentiu. O importante é que eles iriam juntos, para a viagem que nunca tinha acontecido. Não era o mesmo destino, nem tinha o mesmo roteiro, e nem era desconhecido para o mais velho, mas se concretizaria. E ele esperava, que quando saíssem de lá, dali a dois três dias, as coisas fossem diferentes. 

E que aquela espera toda, fosse apenas um pequeno obstáculo no caminho dos dois. 

* * *

Ao contrário do que se imaginava, o caminho até a cabana alugada foi silencioso.

Desde o momento que Baekhyun estacionou com o táxi em frente ao prédio onde Sehun morava, até a estação de trem, eles não trocaram muitas palavras além de um cumprimento vazio e rouco. Byun sabia que o mais velho era extremamente mal humorado quando se tratava de acordar cedo e fazer tarefas matinais, pior ainda quando estava de ressaca. E ele foi obrigado a fazê-lo para ter a tarde livre. Por isso, não insistiu muito em bater um papo, só esperou que as coisas tomassem sua própria velocidade.

O trajeto de trem não fora diferente.

Sehun bebia macchiato e mexia no celular, distraído. E Baekhyun sorvia uma grande quantidade de americano, os dedos ágeis no teclado do notebook. No fim das contas, eles tinham parado para descansar do mundo, mas o mundo ainda girava cheio de problemas e trabalhos. Apesar da quietude entre os dois, ainda havia aquela velha sensação de preenchimento. 

E por um momento, o mais novo se sentiu um completo idiota de não ter percebido por todos aqueles anos como Sehun era tudo aquilo que procurava. _Ou ele procurava tudo aquilo que Sehun era?_ Em algum momento da vida, Byun já não sabia onde as coisas tinham começado a se tornar intrínsecas demais. 

Assim, após muitas horas cercados de pessoas desconhecidas e veículos cheios, eles chegaram ao destino tão aguardado. Apesar da foto muito convidativa da acomodação, quase uma paisagem digna de papel de parede no computador, não puderam conferir quase nada. A tarde já estava findando e os corpos já estavam exaustos depois de passar tanto tempo sentados. Aquela parte da viagem não estava nos planos, mas não havia muito o que fazer.

Quando a porta da cabana, bateu às costas dos dois e as malas repousaram no chão de madeira, eles se olharam por alguns segundos, o ar preso nos pulmões. A estrada até ali tinha sido longa, e feito eles evitaram ao máximo de começar qualquer assunto. Agora, já não tinha muito mais do que fugir, além deles próprios.

 **“E não é que você tem bom gosto”** , Sehun começou, a voz um pouco rouca pela falta da fala. Os olhos castanhos vagaram pelo hall e parte da sala de estar. 

**“É mais forte do que eu”** , Byun deu de ombros, fingindo uma falsa modéstia. Porque ele tinha escolhido todas as coisas até ali nos mais minúsculos detalhes. Aquela viagem tinha sido planejada a tanto tempo entre os dois. Não para aquele destino, mas pela situação em si. 

**“A gente combina muito bem… Porque eu já vim aqui”,** rebateu quase no mesmo instante, sorrindo gigante. As mãos se perderam nos bolsos da calça jeans. 

Baekhyun grunhiu, muito irritado, e se aproveitou do momento para puxar as malas pesadas dos dois escada acima. Meio perdido entre as quatro portas, deixou as bagagens no corredor, as mãos repousadas na cintura.

 **“A última porta é o banheiro. Essas duas portas aqui são os quartos, e aquela ali é um escritório”** , Sehun surgiu por cima dos ombros e sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo, como um demônio. O coração quase lhe saltou pela boca. 

**“Eu sei!”** , ralhou, mesmo que há poucos segundos não fizesse ideia de onde cada cômodo ficava. **“E tem uma banheira gigante, que vou aproveitar agora mesmo!”** , puxou o cabo da mala, e deu alguns passos, no piso de madeira. E ao notar a quietude, olhou por sobre os ombros. **“Quer ajuda?”** , perguntou, ao ver o amigo imóvel, os olhos fixos nele. 

**“Eu senti a sua falta… Muito, muito, muito”** , falou, do nada, a expressão serena no rosto. E enquanto Baekhyun processava o que tinha ouvido, Sehun empurrou a porta de madeira e arrastou a mala e a caixa do telescópio para dentro do quarto. **“Rápido, também quero um banho de espuma!”** , e encostou a porta como se não tivesse balançado toda a estrutura do homem a poucos metros de distância.

Por mais paranóico que soasse, mas… Será que Sehun tinha entendido tudo o que ele disse naquela ligação sonolenta?

* * *

O cheiro de comida no ar fez a barriga de Baekhyun roncar, assim que os pés alcançaram o último degrau da escada. 

E apesar do recado do amigo, ele se perdeu no tempo ao sentir a água quente cobrir todo o corpo cansado. E não negaria que, talvez, tivesse cochilado só um pouquinho dentro da banheira. Não gostava muito de banho de imersão, mas um dia só não fazia mal. Só saiu de lá porque Sehun quase derrubou a porta de tanto bater. 

**“Achei que você tinha morrido lá dentro!”** , Sehun se aproximou, tirando o avental, e colocando sobre a mesa de jantar. Ele estava cheirando a temperos e óleo. **“Não acredito que meu momento de relaxar vai ficar para amanhã”** , reclamou, subindo as escadas, dando zero porcento de atenção pro outro que deixara para trás. 

Sem ressentimento algum, Baekhyun caminhou em direção à cozinha. Havia duas panelas no fogão, um com macarrão com muito molho. E a outra com dois pedaços de peixe grelhados. A dica estava implícita ali: ele é quem deveria colocar a mesa. E provavelmente, arrumar toda a bagunça sobre a pia. 

Quando Sehun desceu as escadas, a mesa estava posta, e Baekhyun esperava, girando um garfo dentro do prato vazio, o rosto apoiado na mão. Uma música tocava baixinha no rádio da cozinha. Era um pop francês que vez ou outra aparecia em qualquer estação. 

A comida ainda estava morna. Então, sem mais perda de tempo, eles jantaram. A comunicação se baseou em acenos e gemidos de satisfação com o sabor. O som dos talheres e o tilintar das taças competindo com o volume da música. Não restou nada, além da louça suja, panelas vazias e guardanapos de papel amassados. Daquela vez, Sehun deixaria passar a pilha que se formara sobre a pia. Mais tarde eles lidavam com aquilo. 

**“Ah, eu gosto dessa”** , o mais velho proferiu, se aproximando do rádio e aumentando o volume. A garrafa de vinho na mão esquerda e a taça na direita, ele caminhou para o centro da sala de estar e deixou tudo sobre o carpete. 

Baekhyun se aproximou, observando Sehun ajoelhar e procurar alguma coisa perto da lareira. E num segundo, tudo se iluminou, as chamas brotaram em sequência. O mais velho sorriu satisfeito, com a temperatura e a luz. E sem se dar conta de que estava sendo observado, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas ali no chão, próximo do objeto. 

**“É, você realmente esteve aqui”** , Byun começou, ele trazia a própria taça nas mãos. E tomando o lugar oposto do amigo, mas igualmente no chão macio, se acomodou. As pernas esticadas, ocupando um grande espaço, os pés quase tocando o sofá. **“Com quem?”** , a pergunta saiu sem querer, era mais um pensamento alto. Não queria soar tão curioso, mesmo que estivesse. 

Para variar, Sehun não respondeu. Ele adorava criar um clima de suspense com coisas simples. 

**“Uns amigos”** , pronunciou, depois de muito pensar. **“E um ex-namorado”** , concluiu.

 **“Hm…”** , ah, claro. **“Eu já imaginava”**.

 **“Hm… Eu já imaginava”** , imitou o mais novo, até nos trejeitos, balançando a cabeça. **“Só isso? Não vai me encher de perguntas?”** , o tom saiu meio acusativo, mas Byun deixou passar. Deu de ombros e encarou a lareira. **“Desculpa, é o costume. Aqui os caras são bem curiosos com esses assuntos”**.

 **“Tá tudo bem”** , murmurou, sentindo-se inquieto, a perna direita balançou num tique. **“Não quero detalhes, não”** , confessou. 

Os olhos castanho de Sehun pareciam duas poças de chocolate quente, ali contra a luz da lareira. E eles estavam estudando cada pedacinho das expressões do amigo. 

**“Estranho... Você foi o garoto mais safado que eu já conheci”** , as palavras de Sehun fizeram Baekhyun quase se engasgar com a bebida. **“Não se faça de inocente. Você competia lado a lado com o Jongdae. E quando perdeu a virgindade, então, foi insuportável”** , a riso ficou preso na borda da taça. **“Sei decor e salteado. E não estou brincando, porque lembro até a cor do ‘sutiã azul celeste da Yubin’”**. 

Aquela memória deixou o mais novo num misto de riso e mortificação. Ele tinha esquecido do quanto Sehun sabia sobre tudo na vida dele. Até daquelas partes muito íntimas. 

**“Você nunca perguntou nada para mim, mas sempre quis saber dos outros garotos”** , e era a mais pura verdade. 

**“Não precisa de muita imaginação para adivinhar”** , Baekhyun sussurrou, o tom de voz se tornando mais grave. **“Chanyeol”** , o nome fez Sehun suspirar pesado, quase sonhador. E aquela reação fez o sangue de Byun borbulhar aos poucos. 

**“Verdade, ele foi o namorado mais doce que já tive”** , comentou, a fala se tornara muito mais suave e baixa. 

**“E ainda assim, você nunca gostou dele pra valer”** , e outra vez, o homem foi tomado pela impulsividade. Não estava se reconhecendo daquela forma. 

**“O que é que ‘cê tá falando?”** , Sehun questionou, o cenho franzido. Repentinamente, estava com muita sede. 

**“Você gostava de mim”** , nada do que tinha pensado, planejado, tinha trilhado para aquele momento estranho. Não era para ser daquele jeito! Mas já era tarde demais. **“Não mente!”** , acusou ao mais velho. 

**“Baekhyun!”** , Sehun só parou de encher a taça quando já estava quase transbordando, e aquilo refletia ele mesmo. 

**“Não mente. Não nega, eu sei que é a verdade”** , Byun insistiu, tomando a garrafa das mãos do mais velho e bebendo direto do gargalo. O líquido desceu como água, o conteúdo desaparecendo em segundos.

 **“Não vou mentir”** , Sehun suspirou, descansando as costas no sofá. **“Mas isso não invalida nada do que aconteceu comigo e com o Park. Eu tive muito carinho por ele, e é algo que nunca vou esquecer”**.

 **“Odeio o brilho no seu olhar toda maldita vez que fala dele. Isso nunca muda…”** , mais um pouco e as palavras sairiam num choro baixinho, mas Baekhyun se conteve, apenas para não parecer mais ridículo. 

**“Gostei muito de você quando era mais novo”** , era estranho para Sehun falar abertamente daquilo, mas tinha superado o medo de perder. Porque ele sentia que tinha perdido desde o momento que tinha deixado tudo para trás. **“Mas gostei de outros garotos, quando cheguei aqui. E conheci muitos homens, e cada um deles foi especial de alguma forma”** , o mais velho insistiu, mas o amigo apenas cobria os ouvidos e fingia não escutar. **“Não foi assim com você também?”** , indagou. 

E de repente, Baekhyun se levantou e saiu de perto dele. 

Os passos pesados sobre o piso foram se afastando, e por um momento, Sehun achou que tinha levado um grande vácuo do mais novo. Até vê-lo retornar, minutos depois, com movimentos lentos, segurando uma nova garrafa de vinho nas mãos e um saca-rolhas mal colocado na cortiça. 

A camiseta branca estava um pouco úmida na parte da frente, e não foi difícil de ligar os pontos quando notou o rosto e parte do cabelo do mais novo ainda pingando água. Enquanto fazia força para abrir a garrafa, Oh se questionou sobre tudo aquilo. Sobre o comportamento do amigo, a conversa que tinha perdido o rumo, e a forma como o álcool parecia ter subido rápido demais. 

Para o lado crédulo, de muitos anos atrás, tudo estava fazendo perfeito sentido. Mas ele tinha se cansado de pensar sobre aquele assunto, porque já não sabia mais se queria que acontecesse, ou se ainda era possível. 

Baekhyun era sutil como um elefante pisando em ovos. Ele tentava não parecer óbvio, mas era pior do que se o fizesse. E mesmo assim, Sehun precisou de muito tempo para perceber todos os sinais, e de como tinha sido muito precipitado. Os dois estavam muito apaixonados e não sabiam o que fazer. 

Na verdade, ele sabia. Mas não podia forçar o outro a enxergar. O timing perfeito fora perdido. Dois garotos muito inocentes, num momento muito caótico. Não que isso tivesse mudado por completo. Era possível que nada desse certo, de qualquer forma. 

Agora, anos depois, parecia que tudo se repetia. Mas era Baekhyun num corpo adulto, com as mesmas atitudes desajeitadas e nada discreto.

Sehun estava pensando muito bem, se deixava aquele homem envolvê-lo por uma segunda vez. O mais novo tinha voltado como uma fantasma... Um eco que já tinha perdido a força, que soprava baixinho no ouvido dele todas as noites, mas não o mantinha acordado. E contrariando tudo, num piscar de olhos, em menos de um mês, os dois estavam ali, no mesmo cômodo, bebendo como bons velhos amigos de infância que não foram separados por longos doze anos.

Como tinha deixado se seduzir daquela forma?

A rolha se soltou num estouro, e o som fez a cabeça do mais novo se levantar. Baekhyun tinha um muxoxo nos lábios e as bochechas vermelhas, os olhos mais caídos do que o normal. Ele sempre parecia mais jovem quando fazia aquilo.

 **“Tá mais calmo, baixinho?”** , testou as águas com cuidado. Não estava com paciência para aturar outra crise de ciúmes tardio do outro.

E Baekhyun assentiu, desenhando formas aleatórias no carpete, meio amuado. O silêncio apenas ressaltou a vergonha que ele estava sentindo. 

A bebida, dessa vez, foi consumida com lentidão. 

As horas se passaram, e eles permaneceram na mesma posição, balançando a cabeça para cada música que reconheciam na rádio. A sonolência foi tomando conta dos corpos cansados aos poucos. A viagem tinha sido curta, mas muita coisa tinha acontecido na semana dos dois. Cada um com sua carga de preocupações sobre os ombros.

Mas nenhum deles queria se levantar dali, e tomar o dia como acabado. 

Em meio a um bocejo, os olhos brilhantes de Baekhyun se fixaram no semblante de Sehun. Ele brilhava em amarelo e laranja, nas cores do fogo que observava nas chamas, concentrado demais em alguma coisa. Nos próprios pensamentos, lembranças… Sentimentos. Não sabia ao certo, nunca soubera, afinal de contas.

E a cena se repetia, como sempre. Ambos se olhavam apenas quando um deles estava distraído demais para notar o tanto de devoção que os preenchiam. E quando eles, nos raros momentos de descuido, encontravam com os orbes castanhos alheios, faziam alguma careta para quebrar o gelo. Porque eles eram jovens demais para entender certas coisas.

Mas aquela noite foi uma exceção. A noite das exceções. 

Sehun tombou a cabeça no assento do sofá e descruzou as pernas longas, ainda fixado na forma como o metal crepitava sob o calor. O joelho esbarrou no pé descalço do amigo. O toque breve fez ele levantar o olhar e encarar Baekhyun por certo tempo. As sobrancelhas retas e o queixo marcado se destacaram entre as sombras e luzes. 

Depois daquele momento intempestivo de Byun, o cenário tinha retornado para o modo inicial. O ambiente parecia meio mágico, lúdico… Perfeitamente montado para que o mais novo pudesse dizer o que queria há algum tempo. E ele não queria estragar nada, outra vez, por estar transbordando de emoções reprimidas.

 **“Você já parece meio bêbado”** , Oh falou, num tom de riso, ao notar a expressão meio boba do mais novo. 

**“Acho que eu sempre te amei”** , Byun murmurou, ao mesmo tempo. 

A expressão risonha de Sehun se desfez num segundo. A posição torta se endireitou e as mãos se agitaram, repousando sobre as coxas. Ele quase virou a própria taça de vinho no tapete felpudo em meio a essa troca brusca. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

 **“E tem que me amar muito mesmo… Para eu aguentar esses seus pitis”,** a voz saiu macia, daquele jeito que Sehun sempre respondia quando ele dizia tal tipo de coisa. Contrariando toda a rigidez e tensão que o corpo gritava em cada movimento. 

**“Você sempre faz essa cara quando digo que te amo, já percebeu?”** , Byun questionou, sério. 

Era um fato. E ele não podia negar que, de certa forma, aquilo o incomodava. Como se existir amor entre eles fosse estranho. Mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, aquela reação nunca mudava. Por que ele era daquele jeito?

 **“Não é como se eu me visse quando digo que te amo”** , Sehun rebateu, levando a taça à boca e tomando um longo gole da bebida. **“O velho Hyunnie bêbado e sentimental está vindo à tona de novo, é?”** , ele conhecia muito bem aquele lado do mais novo. Não era muito diferente do normal, Byun apenas se tornava mais ciumento, grudento e chorão. Talvez ele até começasse a cantar alguma coisa muito triste. 

Seriam dois rounds na mesma noite?

 **“Acho que você não me entendeu”** , aparentemente, não estava sendo muito claro sobre aquilo que estava decidido a confessar. Algo que já fora confessado, mas nunca em sua totalidade. 

E não importava quão próximos eles tinham sido anteriormente, olhar para Sehun agora era algo muito novo. Porque muita coisa tinha acontecido em todos aqueles anos separados. E compartilhar a tela ou uma gravação da realidade de cada um não era o suficiente, como o ruivo tinha já tinha provado desde o primeiro encontro. 

Com certa dificuldade, pelo pequeno espaço que compartilhavam, Baekhyun se arrastou para mais perto do amigo. Ele se ajeitou da melhor maneira que podia, de forma a ter a completa atenção desejada. As pernas de Sehun entre os joelhos dobrados, apoucos centímetros de sentar nas coxas dele. 

**“Acho que sempre te amei”** , repetiu a frase, tocando o rosto do mais velho. Apenas naquela posição ele conseguia ficar centímetros mais alto que o outro. 

Se é que fosse possível, Sehun franziu ainda mais o cenho. A mandíbula mais proeminente do que o normal. Ele entreabriu os lábios, arroxeados pelo vinho, e respirou pesado, como se tivesse algo o sufocando por dentro. No limite, de alguma coisa que só ele conhecia. 

Baekhyun não sabia quando as coisas tinham escalado para aquilo, só sabia que lado a lado com a amizade deles, uma outra sensação foi se infiltrando aos poucos. Algo que ele tinha medo de proferir em voz alta e deixar voar para longe, junto com o vento e tudo o que tinham vivido em todos aqueles anos.

 **“Eu sempre te amei”** , de repente, percebeu que o tempo verbal não era o apropriado. Não era _mais_ uma dúvida. Na real, nunca fora, era apenas difícil de admitir por uma porção de fatores que ele não queria pensar naquele momento.

Baekhyun sabia, agora, que as sensações foram recíprocas durante cada etapa da vida de Sehun. Afinal de contas, eles ainda compartilhavam da mesma realidade. E mesmo depois de toda a afirmação, de toda a sensação de liberdade que cada um deles experimentou com o outro, ainda havia aquela pequena barreira.

O mais velho permaneceu em silêncio. 

Mesmo quando Baekhyun tornou a repetir as mesmas palavras, ou quando os lábios deles se roçaram brevemente e a ponta do nariz gelado de Byun fizeram cócegas na bochecha quente. As carícias se estenderam até o pescoço longo, o perfume deixando-o ainda mais entorpecido. Apesar da coragem repentina de Byun, havia uma ânsia contida nas próprias investidas, o medo da rejeição presente em cada movimento. 

O toque repentino nos ombros e o leve empurrão fez o mais novo se perder do transe. O rosto queimava pela forma como ele tinha se sentado no colo de outro. Concentrado demais em falar e expressar tudo o que sentia, não tinha percebido muita coisa, até abrir os olhos e fixá-los em Sehun. _E se ele tivesse estragado tudo, de uma vez por todas?_

Não teve muito tempo para questionar os rastros úmidos que se estendiam pela face séria do mais velho. As mãos grandes que ainda repousavam sobre os ombros largos de Byun, escorregaram para o pescoço sensível, as orelhas geladas e depois para o rosto. Os polegares acariciaram a pele com leveza. 

O primeiro beijo foi duro e apressado. E era um contraste gritante com a maneira como Sehun o segurava com tanto cuidado. O toque de bocas mais parecia uma maneira de falar sem palavras do que um beijo em si. A cabeça de Baekhyun girava tanto, que teve de apoiar as mãos no sofá às costas de Sehun, quando ele finalmente pode respirar direito. As coxas tremeram quando a língua quente do mais velho deslizou sobre a pele do pescoço e os braços se enroscaram, apertados, na cintura dele. 

E muito diferente do outro, o segundo beijo foi lento e molhado. O gosto do vinho estava tão forte dentro das bocas, que eles não sabiam se a sensação de torpor era culpa do álcool ou do momento. O estalar de lábios se misturava com o barulho da lareira, o atrito dos tecidos e os gemidos contidos na garganta. Embalados pela música de fundo, os dois homens se fecharam numa bolha só deles. 

Não houve uma troca de palavras, ou qualquer pedido, quando as mãos começaram a deslizar as roupas dos corpos um do outro. Num consenso mútuo, como se aquilo tivesse de acontecer havia muito tempo, eles se despiram com certa urgência não mais contida. 

Os demais beijos se perderam entre a vontade de sentir o calor da pele alheia e o toque das mãos. Os olhares entre os dois homens eram uma troca silenciosa de palavras. Como se quisessem comprovar a cada minuto que aquilo estava acontecendo, que ambos queriam a mesma coisa. 

E por mais desconfortável e pequeno, que fosse aquele espaço onde estavam, nenhum deles tentou sair de lá. Era como se sair dali fosse quebrar todo o clima que fora criado. Então, Sehun não protestou quando as costas nuas tocaram o carpete, mesmo que elas ardessem pelo atrito. Ainda assim ele sequer teve tempo de questionar.

A culpa era da intensidade com que Baekhyun lhe tomava o corpo. O estalar dos beijos e o calor da língua dele sobre a própria pele nunca terminava. O homem sequer deixou que ele retribuísse muita coisa. Só o que lhe restava fazer, em meio a tudo aquilo, era enroscar os dedos nos cabelos acinzentados e gemer baixinho conforme a cabeça descia cada vez mais. E o ar desapareceu dos pulmões quando o mais novo o tomou entre os lábios. Baekhyun sabia fazer aquilo tão bem, tão fundo, tão quente...

A boca deu lugar às mãos ágeis para que Byun tomasse fôlego e lhe roubasse mais um beijo. Sehun ainda tinha os olhos fechados, concentrado demais nas carícias. 

**“Eu quero você”** , a voz de Baekhyun soou rouca contra os lábios do amigo. Não conseguia não expressar o que desejava. 

**“Aqui não”** , Sehun sussurrou, afastando as pernas, ao sentir o arrepio subir pelas costas. Os olhos se abriram, no instante que deu pela falta de resposta e dos toques. **“Aqui na sala, eu quis dizer”** , concluiu, apoiando os cotovelos no chão e analisando a expressão confusa do outro. 

O ruivo segurou a mão direita de Baekhyun e se levantou, puxando-o para perto com o impulso. O mais baixo não teve muito tempo para protestar, nem para escapar do abraço apertado, muito menos dos beijos barulhentos, estalados, dados no pescoço. Sehun estava quebrando todo o clima tentando ser engraçado naquele momento. Ele queria que acontecesse ali, pertinho do fogo. _Quem era o piegas agora?_

 **“Sei o que está pensando”** , o tom de voz soou divertido, quando Sehun o guiou escada acima. **“Ainda temos mais um dia aqui”** , comentou, alcançando o segundo andar. 

Sinceramente, Baekhyun não prestou atenção alguma no que o mais velho disse. A opinião mudou muito rápido quando os olhos recaíram sobre as costas desnudas e a bunda dele. Se antes estava excitado demais, não sabia definir aquilo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Realmente, não importava o lugar, só queria foder de uma vez.

E as coisas aconteceram numa sequência muito rápida. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia acabar com três garrafas de vinho naquela noite. Ele queria lembrar de muitos detalhes. Mas a cabeça parecia nublada demais. 

Assim, os papéis se inverteram quando a porta do quarto de Sehun se fechou. De repente, era o mais velho quem estava marcando o corpo dele com beijos e chupões. E num piscar de olhos, Baekhyun estava gemendo muito alto, se afundando na boca macia do amigo. A forma como ele se engasgava, às vezes, só fazia a pele se arrepiar ainda mais. Tão gostoso. 

**“É assim que você quer?”** , Sehun sussurrou, se aproximando dos rosto dele, sem ar. E Byun nem tinha ouvido direito, perdido nas sensações. **“Se afundar dentro de mim?”** , questionou, beijando-o com certa urgência, não dando chances de respostas.. 

O mais novo balançou a cabeça, assentindo sem pensar duas vezes. A cama chacoalhou, quando Sehun se levantou e voltou, segundos depois. O barulho das molas sob as costas causou uma expectativa muito forte. A vontade que estava guardando dentro dele, de possuir o outro em todas as formas possíveis, fez uma onda de choque percorrer cada parte do corpo. E num rompante, abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama. 

Não dava para ver muita coisa. Só a luz que vinha da janela iluminava o cômodo. E mesmo assim, parecia que Sehun brilhava entre a escuridão. A pele alva e quente… 

**“Não mesmo”** , o ruivo comentou, abrindo o pacote do preservativo com os dentes. E de imediato, Baekhyun não entendeu, até sentir as costas se chocarem com força contra o colchão. **“Vou cuidar direitinho de você”** , sussurrou, se ajeitando sobre as coxas do outro. 

A habilidade de Sehun surpreendeu o mais novo. Ou ele era muito rápido, ou era a mente pregando peças com a passagem de tempo. Num segundo ele estava desenrolando a camisinha, e no outro, já estava sentado sobre ele. O peso do corpo e o lubrificante ajudando o pau a deslizar com mais facilidade.

O gemido ficou preso na garganta de Baekhyun. Se sentiu tão sufocado que a cabeça pesou, e os olhos giraram nas órbitas. As mãos do mais velho empurraram os ombros dele contra a cama conforme se movimentava. A princípio, num ritmo arrastado, se acostumando com a penetração. E não demorou muito para que a velocidade aumentasse, o som dos corpos se chocando com força e das molas se tornando ruidosos demais. 

**“Eu odeio essa merda de cama”** , a frase saiu em meio a um riso nervoso do ruivo, mas em nenhum segundo cogitou parar. Tanto é que o pensamento nem foi concluído quando uma sensação ainda mais gostosa, bem no fundo dele, fez com que o corpo se contraísse em torno de Baekhyun. **“Isso!”** , gemeu baixinho, apertando os olhos. As unhas curtas arranhando o peito do homem sob ele. A força com que subia e descia duplicada. 

**“Hunnie”,** o mais novo choramingou, apertando as mãos na cintura de Sehun. Não sabia se queria que o outro fosse mais lento, para não terminar com tudo tão rápido. Ou se ele continuava, daquele jeito tão gostoso. 

Tão concentrado em proporcionar prazer para os dois, Oh não percebeu os olhos entreabertos de Byun cuidando de cada movimento que ele fazia. A forma como os músculos se contraiam na barriga magra, o pescoço exposto e marcado, os ombros largos e tensos, a expressão de êxtase. Os lábios inchados pareciam ainda mais convidativos daquele ângulo. 

Ainda se sentindo meio amortecido, Baekhyun se sentou sobre o edredom bagunçado, a postura meio estranha. Apoiando o peso do corpo em um dos braços, puxou Sehun para um beijo molhado. E em meio aquela carícia, trocou as posições, de maneira meio brusca. O mais velho repousou sobre o colchão, molhado de suor, a respiração ainda pesada. E não houve reclamação, o cansaço estava lhe dominando. Que o outro tomasse conta dele, então. 

As mãos de Byun deslizaram pelas pernas de Oh, de modo arrastado, antes de afastá-las num toque apertado, para assim se perder outra vez no interior do amigo. Se antes os gemidos estavam contidos, agora nem mesmo o som irritante da cama encobria a tom suplicante dele a cada estocada. Estar com Sehun daquela forma tão íntima era surreal demais, e queria que nunca acabasse. Mesmo que aquela sensação gelada, intoxicante, se aproximasse cada vez que o mais velho sussurrava-lhe o nome ao ouvido. 

A cabeça começou a pesar, a sensação de que estavam num vai e vem infinito foi nublando os sentidos. As estocadas que tinham começado de forma desenfreada foi perdendo o ritmo, cada vez que Sehun se contraia contra ele num intervalo cada vez mais curto. 

**“Não para”** , foi o que o mais velho ditou, a voz saindo entredentes. **“Não se atreva”** , insistiu, ao perceber como o outro parecia cada vez mais entorpecido, metendo com mais força e demorando muito mais dentro dele. 

Baekhyun assentiu, mal conseguindo respirar, tentando manter a velocidade. Mas se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não ia durar muito, aquela sensação de sonolência misturada com ansiedade estava quase acabando com ele. Então tomou o pau de Sehun entre as mãos, e o estimulou no mesmo ritmo que se perdia na entrada tão quente. 

A cabeça pendeu para trás quando sentiu que não ia aguentar mais. O coração estava a ponto de explodir, os batimentos ecoando nos ouvidos. O olho pesados se abriram com certo esforço, queria avisar que ia gozar e que sentia muito, mas Sehun foi muito mais rápido do que ele. 

O corpo sob o dele tremeu todinho, o abdômen se contraindo a cada jato expelido entre os dedo melados. Não conseguiu pronunciar nada, tão maravilhado estava com aquela visão, que a expressão de êxtase do mais velho se espelhou nele. Nem se deu conta de como choramingava como o outro, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios entreabertos.

As coxas de Baekhyun tremeram, e ele quase desabou sobre Sehun, quando a última estocada acabou com tudo. Os braços se enroscaram em torno do ruivo, enquanto ele sentia explodir dentro da camisinha. Os quadris se moviam de modo automático, arrastado, tentando prolongar a sensação de saciedade. 

Os dois homens trocaram um beijo meio desengonçado, muita língua e poucos lábios, em meio ao processo de se desconectarem. Ambos estavam zonzos, exaustos, demais para registrar aquilo. 

O sono tomou conta deles quase no mesmo instante. E no meio da noite, castigados pelo frio que entrava pela janela, se abraçaram, tentando manter a chama que tinham acendido há tanto tempo.

* * *

Sehun despertou sentindo um peso no peito junto de uma falta de ar desesperadora. E por um momento, achou que fosse um princípio de infarto. A idade chegava para todos, afinal de contas. 

Mas ao abrir os olhos, ainda muito pesados, percebeu que era apenas Baekhyun. O tufo de cabelos acinzentados estavam causando uma coceira insuportável no queixo. O homem sobre ele parecia não ter noção de que não era tão leve quanto pensava. 

O ruivo tentou se mover, na cama, mas Byun parecia um polvo humano, cheio de braços e pernas grudentas. O esforço fez o corpo reclamar, principalmente as costas. Não estava tão ativo nos últimos meses para ter ido com tanta sede ao pote, como na noite anterior.

 **“Você acordou”** , a amigo proferiu com certo esforço, num sussurro.

E fazia muito sentido ele não ter voz. Se Baekhyun era escandaloso no dia-a-dia, na cama era muito pior. Não que ele estivesse reclamando. O jeitinho manhoso e exagerado do outro era muito excitante. 

**“‘Cê percebeu meu esforço aqui, e não moveu um centímetro?”** , questionou, se remexendo na cama. 

Baekhyun levantou o olhar, o semblante sonolento e irritado. 

**“Sua delicadeza me comove”** , resmungou, dando um beliscão no mais velho e se afastando. 

Num revirar de olhos, Sehun puxou o corpo do amigo para perto novamente. E Byun não se fez de difícil, ao retornar para a mesma posição, a perna prendendo a cintura do outro. O calor dele deixando o ruivo sonolento, outra vez.

 **“Ei…”** , chamou, batendo a ponta do indicador no peito de Oh. **“O que a gente faz daqui pra frente?”** , Baekhyun sussurrou, deslizando a mão na pele macia, antes de apertar o abraço no corpo do mais velho.

Quando abriu os olhos, se deparando com o começo do amanhecer em tom lilás, aquele foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe cruzou na cabeça. 

Os dois haviam se entregado na noite anterior, e aparentemente, compartilhavam os mesmos sentimentos. E ainda restava um dia inteiro para curtirem juntos, mas e depois? Baekhyun tinha uma vida na Coreia, e Sehun tinha a vida dele ali. E as coisas não eram simples como nos filmes, onde se largava tudo para trás como se fosse fácil. 

**“Vamos pensar nisso depois, que tal?”** , a voz de Sehun soava cansada. **“O importante é que a gente tá junto, não é?”** , murmurou, o rosto apoiado no topo da cabeça de Baekhyun. 

**“É…”** , Byun sussurrou, um pouco desanimado. 

Ainda assim, o mais novo se via perdido em pensamentos. Porque ele não queria que tudo acabasse tão rápido. Não queria pegar um avião para Londres incerto sobre o que seria deles. A inquietude interior dele extravasada no mover incessante dos pés. Eles tinham esperado tantos anos para aquilo?

E como se percebesse tudo o que estava mantendo Baekhyun ainda acordado, quando a exaustão era palpável na voz, Sehun afastou os cabelos claros do rosto do amigo e lhe beijou a testa com carinho. Os olhos dos dois fixos um no outro. 

**“Você lembra o que eu te disse antes de vir pra cá?”** , indagou, acariciando as costas do mais novo. E Byun apenas assentiu. **“Então, eu sei cumprir o que digo. Mas dessa vez, não vai ser ao pé da letra… Porque quando eu voltar, as coisas não vão ser como sempre foram entre nós. Entende?”** , sussurrou, tomando a mão do outro. 

Os dedos se entrelaçaram e ele não disse mais nada, nem se moveu. Apenas o coração agitado foi voltando ao ritmo certo, quando a inconsciência tomou conta dele. 

E enquanto ouvia a respiração lenta de um Sehun adormecido, de repente, Baekhyun entendeu. 

* * *

**_“Li numa revista que demora muito pra se tornar astronauta, será que eu consigo se começar agora?”_ ** _, Sehun se aconchegou melhor na poltrona, e continuou a olhar para o teto. As explosões de estrelas refletidas na superfície abobadada da sala de projeções._

 **_“Hmm… E ‘cê não é péssimo em matemática, não?”_ ** _, Baekhyun respondeu, a voz arrastada dele se misturando um pouco com a do narrador explicando a origem do universo._ **_“‘Cê ainda nem sabe nadar”_ ** _, comentou, o tom de riso na voz do garoto de onze anos._

 **_“Grande apoio”_ ** _, Sehun deu um cutucão forte nas costelas de Baekhyun e franziu o cenho, encarando o teto outra vez. O garoto apenas deu de ombros e deitou a cabeça, desinteressado._

_O passeio no observatório foi quase uma exigência de Sehun porque ele ainda estava naquela fase de ‘garoto do espaço’, e com seu papel de melhor amigo, tinha sido arrastado para aquele lugar sem escapatória._

_Era tudo culpa da pilha de filmes VHS de ficção científica que se acumulavam no canto do quarto bagunçado do mais velho. E também, porque era uma troca justa com O Exorcista que assistiram escondido na casa dos Byun. Sehun passou uma semana inteira dormindo de luzes acesas e com medo de ir no banheiro._

_O filme continuou a rodar na cúpula de cimento acima da cabeça deles. Uma música relaxante tocando de fundo. As cores eram muito bonitas e faziam os olhos do mais velho brilharem cheio de empolgação. Havia um misto de curiosidade e medo ao olhar para toda aquela imensidão._

**_“‘Cê não tem medo de parecer um grãozinho de areia no meio de tudo isso?”_ ** _, Oh questionou, os braços se arrepiando pelo frio da sala. As mangas compridas da blusa não estavam o esquentando._ **_“Queria subir e subir até estar lá em cima, flutuando, orbitando… Até te daria um tchauzinho!”_ ** _, pronunciou, com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Aos sussurros, para não incomodar as demais pessoas que também estavam ali, ele começou a devanear muito. Sehun era assim quando se tratava de um assunto que ele gostava, a tagarelice era pior que a do mais novo._

**_“E se…”_ ** _, recomeçou, pronto para mais uma pergunta para o amigo. Mas antes de completar qualquer raciocínio, olhou em direção ao garoto._

_E era de se imaginar o porquê de tanto silêncio e a falta de respostas engraçadinhas. A cabeça de Baekhyun estava na mesma posição de antes, levemente deitada, os lábios num muxoxo, as pálpebras cerradas. Os cabelos mais curtos do que já foram, porque tinham começado a atrapalhar durante os treinamentos de Hapkido. Então, era possível ver todo o rosto infantil brilhar em lilás junto com as constelações._

_Não é como se não tivesse presenciado Baekhyun adormecido daquela forma. Mas alguma coisa naquele momento fez o coração de Sehun bater mais forte. Talvez fosse a maneira fofa como ele estava vestido naquele macacão preto, com o boné azul repousado sobre a barriga, numa postura muito torta. Ou de como as orelhas dele pareciam ainda maiores por causa do novo corte._

_Baekhyun era o garoto mais fofo que já tinha conhecido. E ele conhecera muitas pessoas em todas aquelas mudanças de casa._

_Assim, Sehun não era acostumado a dizer coisas muito carinhosas. Todo mundo ia e vinha, e ele não conseguia se fixar a nada. E os pais não eram muito abertos também, somente quando se viam em situação de perigo ou nas datas comemorativas. Então, ele apenas sentia por dentro, explodia em milhões de sentimentos, transbordava de sensações._

_E por dentro, ele repetiu muitas e muitas vezes. ‘Te amo, te amo, te amo’._

_Porque, de fato, amava muito aquele garoto, e era estranho porque nunca tinha sentido tal coisa por mais ninguém além dos pais. Ainda assim, não era aquela forma de amor. Era diferente, e não sabia bem como explicar._

_Sem pensar muito, já distraído do filme, ele tocou a mão esquerda de Baekhyun no escuro da sala. Ela era pequena sob a palma dele, ali repousada no apoio da poltrona. E foi tão rápido que não soube se tinha acontecido. Apenas o calor recebido por poucos segundos provava que fora realidade._

_Com o coração acelerado, ele voltou a deitar no encosto inclinado, os olhos arregalados se perderam na superfície acinzentada da lua projetada. E assim permaneceu, por um momento. Então, num sobressalto, ele sentiu um toque no braço. Os dedos fizeram cócegas até deslizar para uma das mãos de Sehun, cruzadas sobre a barriga, e segurá-la com cuidado._

_Não precisava olhar para ter certeza de quem lhe tocava, mas o fez do mesmo jeito. O rosto queimava e os dedos entrelaçados suavam demais._

_Baekhyun sorriu, de olhos fechados, como se estivesse adormecido. Mas Sehun sabia que o amigo estava bem acordado porque ambos permaneceram daquela forma até o filme acabar. As palmas das mãos ensopadas._

_E quando saíram da sala de projeções, prontos para espiarem saturno no grande telescópio, os braços roçando a cada passo e nenhuma palavra trocada, Sehun se questionava se a atração dos corpos celestes também se aplicava às pessoas._

_O garoto não sabia se eles eram uma estrela, um planeta ou o universo inteiro._


End file.
